Season 4: Gabe and PJ's Adventures
by Fan4Life07
Summary: A project that features dirty scenes with Gabe and PJ inspired by each episode of Season 4.
1. 4x01: Duncan Dream Apartment

**A random idea I got for a series, bringing some GabexPJ goodness for every episode.**

**Kinda seeing where this takes me, so hopefully some of you will want to take the ride too~**

**Reviews are always welcome so please let me know what you're thinking!**

**A huge shout out to terboDC1980, who inspires me with awesome stories that you NEED to check out because they are the best!**

PJ dipped his wooden spoon into the spaghetti sauce and let out a satisfied sigh. Letting the creamy red sauce cover his pasta, he whistled a song he had picked up from the bird. He was hoping that watching his daily dose of cartoons with a big plate of spaghetti and meatballs would take his mind off of the song.

When a furious pounding came at the door, PJ repeatedly shouted "just a minute" while trying to undo his apron. He had just bought it after he and Emmett found a hundred dollar bill on their way to ten pounds of bird seed, which was now sitting under their beds as emergency "fuel." PJ wasn't quite sure what the fuel was for, and he was pretty sure that Emmett didn't either. But he did know there was going to be a day when they would need it, so they were one step ahead of the game.

The knocking only got louder so PJ gave up trying to untie the apron and ran to the door to find Gabe standing in front of him in a suit and panting for breath.

"About time. Now hide me," Gabe said before walking into the apartment, closing the door behind him. "Now if someone named Ted Johnson comes looking for me, I'm not here. In fact, I moved…to Brazil."

"OK. Do I want to know what's going on?"

"Don't worry about it. I lost the mob by hiding behind a bunch of mailboxes. I should be safe. Can't say the same for Dad though."

Gabe plopped onto the couch and sighed. After waiting a few seconds to make sure there was no rush of footsteps past the door, PJ grabbed his spaghetti and handed it to Gabe.

"No offense, but you look terrible. And after all that running, you're probably pretty hungry," PJ said.

Even though Gabe had stuffed his face during his masquerade as Ted Johnson, PJ's spaghetti was something never to be refused. He grabbed the remote and after flipping through the channels, Gabe settled on PJ's favorite cartoon.

PJ couldn't help but smile when he saw his brother scarfing down his spaghetti, eyes glued to the TV. He crawled behind his brother and put his hands to Gabe's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Gabe asked, mouth filled with spaghetti. Sauce was dripping down his chin.

"Giving you a massage. Consider it a complimentary service of Casa de PJ. A special for brothers who manage to weasel their way out of schemes gone wrong."

Gabe shrugged and continued eating, though his attention was quickly diverted when PJ began kneading his shoulders. He remembered when they were younger and he faked soreness so PJ would give him a massage. That was a trick he learned from their mom, who resulted to trickery when guilt trips didn't work.

Noticing that his brother's shoulders were getting tighter, PJ slipped Gabe's jacket off just enough to massage him through the dark dress shirt. Gabe finished off the spaghetti, closed his eyes and sunk back into PJ's embrace.

Even with his cartoon playing, PJ couldn't focus on anything other than Gabe, whose chest was beginning to heave. Gabe's back was pressed against his chest, and when Gabe started squirming, PJ started getting hard.

_New recipes. New episode of The Gurgles. Anything_ _to distract from Gabe's ass pressing against his crotch._ PJ got his moment of relief when Gabe pulled away, breathing heavy.

The pleasant sensation of PJ's hands pressing against his shoulders and the hard-on moving against his ass was too much for Gabe. He slipped off his shoes and turned around to face PJ, practically straddling his brother.

"PJ," he whispered. Taking fistfuls of PJ's shirt, Gabe thrust his hips forward and ground their crotches together, PJ following suit with a thrust back. They continued that way for a bit, the two of them grabbing at each other while rutting without rhythm. Gabe began to slip off the couch, so PJ grabbed his ass and brought him onto his lap. Seconds later, Gabe leaned forward and kissed him.

It was messy and full of tongues, moans and whines pouring from their mouths, and Gabe was thrusting against PJ's stomach. His head was spinning and god his brother was _hard_; he could feel it.

Fourteen and as of late, turned on by most anything, Gabe was trying to hold back but he was already so close that he couldn't stop for anything. He rocked his hips forward, grinding against PJ's stomach as fast as he could. The combination of PJ squeezing his ass and his tongue down his throat sent him over the edge. He clutched PJ's shirt when he came in his pants, embarrassingly high-pitched whines spilling from his mouth as he rode out his orgasm.

He had discovered masturbation his second week of high school after gym class. He and another boy were assigned to clean the locker room after goofing off during the class. After they finished and stood under the showers, the other boy started touching himself absent-mindedly, then he began to openly jerk off. Gabe, a little uncomfortable about showering with someone else in the first place, was about to leave, but the boy looked at him and smiled. They didn't touch each other, and once Gabe got the motion down, he came embarrassingly quickly. With the new baby and all the craziness around the house, he didn't have too much time to perfect his craft.

PJ watched his brother panting for breath, still holding tight onto his shirt, his face flushed. He had never realized how much his brother had grown up in the past year alone: he was a little taller, his voice was deeper and he put on a little muscle.

"Can I use your washing machine?"

PJ didn't get what Gabe meant until his brother stood up and he saw the wet spot at the front of Gabe's pants. "Uh yeah. Definitely."

Gabe stood up and unzipped his pants, dropping them along with his cum-soaked black boxer briefs. It was until PJ saw the sheer volume of how much Gabe had come that he was reminded that he hadn't come yet. His cock was pressing against his underwear as he watched Gabe standing in front of him, wearing nothing but the dark blue dress shirt he was beginning to unbutton and black dress socks. His brother must have been experiencing the same arousal since he was already half-hard. PJ remembered the double-edged sword of being fourteen: coming too quick and getting hard again minutes later. He wasn't sure what came over him but PJ walked over to Gabe and kissed him again.

After the initial shock, Gabe began to kiss back and when PJ wrapped his arms around his waist, the two of them stumbled to the bed. PJ slowly pulled away, some saliva momentarily connecting their lips. They both laughed and shared a "gross."

"Gabe, if you want to stop or feel weird about all this, that's totally fine."

Gabe thrust upward, his hardness pressing against PJ's. "No, I want to. I'd feel less weird if you weren't so fully clothed, though."

PJ smiled sheepishly before he sat up. He hadn't realized he was still wearing his apron and after a few seconds of unsuccessfully pulling at the tied strings, Gabe turned him around and undid it for him. Then he reached around and undid the button and zipper of his brother's jeans, tugging them down until he saw PJ's Gurgle boxers. Gabe burst out laughing and PJ turned red, muttering a "shut up" before quickly shucking his pants and underwear. He tossed off his shirt and turned around, hard length jutting forward and effectively stopping Gabe's laughter. PJ's dick looked a couple inches bigger than his four inches, though both were similar in shape: circumcised with large mushroom heads. Gabe felt a surge of pre-cum from his dick.

Their dicks pressed together, PJ wrapped his hand around both lengths and began stroking, Gabe trying his hardest not to thrust into the touch. He clutched the bed sheets when PJ leaned down and kissed him again, stroking their dicks a little harder.

Gabe was already so close, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer with PJ touching him like this, so he pushed his brother's hand away. "I'm close," he warned. "Can I just…you know?"

PJ didn't know, not at first, but he turned red after catching on to what his brother was asking. "You really don't have to if you don't want to. Don't feel like you're obligated."

Fighting the temptation to tease his brother about using such a big word as "obligated," Gabe pushed PJ onto his back and took the older boy's length into his mouth. PJ inadvertently thrust his hips upward, and Gabe choked, coming off with a series of cough and watery eyes.

"Sorry, promise it won't happen again," PJ said.

Gabe nodded and took hold of PJ's dick, stroking it a few times before running his tongue along the mushroom-shaped head. PJ sighed and fought the urge to thrust upward, allowing Gabe to take his time. He got about half-way down before it became uncomfortable, so he focused his attention on the head, coming off every so often to catch his breath.

"It's harder than it looks," Gabe said. PJ chuckled, and a few seconds later, Gabe rolled his eyes after catching on to PJ's double-entendre. He took PJ back into his mouth and sucked his brother, trying his best to not use teeth.

Inexperienced as Gabe was, it took every ounce of PJ's self-control for PJ not to cum. But when Gabe began squeezing his balls, PJ threw his head back and thrust upward. "Gabe, I'm cumming!"

Before Gabe knew it, his mouth was filled with cum. He pulled off and coughed. "Dude, warn me before you do that. I had to swallow all that."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Well you can make it up to me." Gabe leaned back and gasped when he took hold of his length, aiming it towards his brother. Although Gabe's dick was a couple inches shorter than his own, PJ was a little intimidated. He wanted to make his brother feel good too. "Come on, don't chicken out," Gabe said with a grin.

Taking on his brother's challenge, PJ tried to engulf the entirety of Gabe's cock, finding himself surprisingly at ease. His gag reflex seemed practically non-existent as he repeatedly went down on his brother, eyes glued to Gabe's face to gauge his reactions. The way Gabe's mouth hung open, his chest rose and fell and his eyes stayed shut let PJ know he was doing more than good enough. He ran his tongue over Gabe's balls, small and round, until Gabe was _panting_, and he returned to sucking the younger boy's dick.

It wasn't until PJ looked up again and saw Gabe looking back at him, making the most sexual faces he had ever imagined, that he realized he was blowing his brother, his _fourteen-year_ old brother. Gabe's face looked like it was flashing though pain and pleasure: an eye-twitch, a bite to his plump bottom lip, the occasional tongue running across his lips. If he had been a couple years older, Gabe would have been making nearly pornographic faces. PJ was suddenly aware that he was getting off on watching his brother like this, and when Gabe gasped "I'm cumming," PJ was too, rutting against his bed while his mouth was filled with a torrent of Gabe's seed.

For a moment, he was scared that Gabe wouldn't stop, but even with cum trickling from the corners of his mouth, he held on until Gabe finished. Without giving Gabe a chance to catch his breath, he leaned forward and kissed him, his brother's cum rolling between their tongues as they both moaned lazily.

_Pervert_. That's the only thing PJ could think of. What else could he be when he was making out with his brother, and liking it.

**Well, like I said, I'm just seeing where this takes me, and to be honest, I didn't see that ending coming. Perhaps it'll be a little more linear than I thought. But don't worry, I plan for there to be sexy time in every chapter ^^**

**Again, reviews are encouraged. See you next time!**


	2. 4x02: Doppel Moment (With Ice Cream)

**Another chapter inspired by the second episode~**

**For the guest review, thank you for reading, but I will not write any straight scenes. So sorry to say Teddy will not be joining the guys in any sexual scenes.**

**And a huge thank you to Ubeck and FreeRunner91191! Your reviews inspired me to write this even faster than I had planned! **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

PJ actually went home and cried a little after Chef Wainwright trashed the three-course meal he spent four hours putting together. There were no onions to blame this time. He was beginning to think he wasn't cut out to be a chef, that he had dropped out of college for nothing. The only positive thing about being Chef Wainwright's personal whipping boy was that he had to throw himself completely into his cooking, which meant he barely had any time to think about things with Gabe.

He had never been drunk before, but he wondered if this was what it felt like to have a hangover, a constant headache that wouldn't go away. It was only aggravated by the fact that he and Gabe hadn't talked since the incident. PJ wasn't sure how much time they needed apart for things to go back to normal, but it wasn't that time yet. That was why PJ took his mother's offer to cook at the Duncan house, when everybody was out and there was nobody to disturb him. He was pretty sure that his mom just didn't want to cook, but PJ didn't mind. A little biased flattery from his family would be a nice ego boost.

Gabe, on the other hand, felt more on edge than usual. After feeling PJ's hand and _mouth_, on his dick, he had to work hard to keep his hormones in check. And he ended up losing to those urges most of the time. He almost got detention for spending too much time in the bathroom, but an overdramatic performance (turns out he had gotten some of his mom's acting ability after all) convinced his teacher that he had a really bad case of diarrhea. He was actually in the bathroom, always in the farthest stall, crouched on the toilet, legs folded to his chest and hand wrapped around his dick. His sense of time was completely lost when he thrust up into his hand, replaying and _re-feeling_ everything with PJ.

And it wasn't just in the school bathroom. It was the shower, one time in his dad's Bug Mobile, and most recently on the new couch he and his dad had picked (and he almost stained with a streak of cum across the armrest). He had to admit jerking off in these public places was pretty exciting. But without anything else to turn him on after coming, his sex drive waned and he was ready to move on to something else.

Hearing that Chef Wainwright couldn't resist smoked salmon, PJ made all the necessary preparations to make the world's most appetizing salmon. He stuck the fish into the oven when Gabe walked into the kitchen.

"Gabe, what are you doing here? Mom said you were having a sleepover at a friend's house."

"PJ, I'm fourteen. I don't have sleepovers. I stay the night over friends' houses and hang out. And he's grounded for putting a stink bomb in the girl's bathroom at school. By the way, if the school calls about me being involved in that, it's all a lie."

PJ stared at his brother for a minute before turning back to the kitchen table, moving condiments back and forth while trying to remember what he was going to make next. When Gabe stood next to him, he couldn't help but notice how good his brother smelled. He really wished his salmon would just bake itself so he could get out of here.

"How's cooking school?"

"Tough. The teacher won't let up on me, but I'm gonna blow him away with this salmon."

"So you must be pretty busy," Gabe said.

It was unmistakable. PJ had been around his mom and Teddy enough to know that tone of something underlying, the "I'm saying two things at once thing."

"Yeah, sorry I haven't been coming around as much. I just wanna do well, you know?"

"I know how important this is to you, but I'm not stupid, PJ. I know you're avoiding me."

"What? Me? Avoiding you?" PJ looked down and saw Gabe staring back at him, that signature "like I really believe that" face that only Gabe could pull off so convincingly.

"Oh, all right. But can you blame me? I don't know how you're staying so calm about this whole thing. We…"

"Fooled around a little. Big deal. Brothers do it all the time."

"I don't know what brothers you've been talking to, but there's no way that this is normal. It's weird, Gabe."

"Weird 'cause you liked it?" PJ felt his whole face turn red and he began sifting through the condiments again, when Gabe took his hand. "Okay, I know it's weird, but come on, it wasn't that bad, was it?"

"I guess not."

"And when you think about it, it's better that we're brothers. You know you can trust me, and I can trust you. Plus, it's not like anybody is gonna find out about this. And we both know something is never that bad unless someone finds out. Am I right?"

"Well, you do always say that."

"So we're cool?" Gabe said.

PJ smiled. Leave it to Gabe to rationalize even the craziest things and make them seem okay. As the older brother, he wished he had a little of that wisdom. It wasn't until he felt Gabe touching his arm that PJ realized this pep talk was a way of starting things up again. He cleared his throat and excused himself, tripping on the first step when he reached the stairs.

Out of habit, he ended up in Gabe's room and looked around. He hadn't really given it much thought after he moved out, but seeing that it was just Gabe's room, and not both of theirs, made him remember all the times they had together in this room: getting grounded for planting fake mice in Teddy's room, their weekend room campouts when they told scary stories and watch monster movies on their DVD player, staying up all night to play video games. How much time had he and Gabe spent together since he moved into his apartment with Emmett? Of course, it was to be expected that they hang out less: Gabe started high school and he had cooking school himself. But they were still brothers, and PJ missed that brotherly bond. He always thought it was the strongest bond in the house, just above Teddy and Charlie's.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the clothes littering Gabe's floor. _Guess some things never change_. PJ picked up the clothes, one by one, when he noticed a pair of white briefs near the bed. They looked a size too small for Gabe, and the thought of his brother squeezing into tighty-whities had PJ trying to fight away a barrage of dirty thoughts. He imagined Gabe's ass, the thin fabric clinging to his cheeks so the outline of his crack was perfectly visible; and Gabe's dick pressing against the front, bulging obscenely so hid cock and balls looked like they were on display. PJ exhaled sharply. He had never been so hard.

PJ crawled onto the ground and brought the briefs to his nose, inhaling and moaning when the scent of his younger brother filled his nostrils. He pressed his free hand to his crotch, rubbing his dick while he envisioned a fantasy magazine spread of Gabe in these briefs: lying on his bed, stretched out on the new couch, standing in front of the window. His mind was like a camera, zooming in on Gabe's ass each time.

Pressing Gabe's underwear against his jean-clad dick, PJ reached over and grabbed Gabe's sock. Anything that smelled like Gabe, he needed. He only stopped when he was about to cum, hard, in his pants. After throwing all of Gabe's dirty laundry in his hamper, he rushed downstairs while he still had some self-control in him.

PJ came downstairs to find Gabe sitting on the counter, eating vanilla ice cream straight out the tub. When he saw the chocolate tub, he knew his name was on it. He walked over and Gabe handed him a spoon, and the two of them ate together.

"So about before," Gabe said before taking another bite of vanilla ice cream. "We're cool, right?"

"Yeah, we're cool. We were never not cool."

"Cool as in you wanna do it again?"

PJ nearly choked on his ice cream, but Gabe continued at a steady pace. He looked down and saw his brother was already half-hard in his jeans. He took a big scoop of chocolate ice cream and offered it to Gabe, who ate it, their eyes locked the entire time. Gabe then followed suit and fed PJ before the older boy leaned forward and kissed Gabe.

Standing between his brother's legs, PJ reveled in the mixture of vanilla and chocolate ice cream melting between their legs, their tongues moving quickly between their mouths from the cold sensation of the ice cream and the need to find one another. His hands resting on Gabe's thighs, he noticed how the muscle forming there, undoubtedly more muscular than his own. PJ certainly didn't think he was ugly, and his short haircut definitely made him look more appealing, but he wasn't sure what Gabe found attractive.

Gabe pulled away, the two of them breathing hard. "You're thinking again. Are you sure you're cool with this?"

_Trust. And comfort_. Those things were at the core of this, whatever they were doing. PJ could trust Gabe, and nobody else could give him the inherent comfort that came with being brothers. And he couldn't let his little brother show him up. He pulled his shirt up before peeling off Gabe's.

"PJ, what do you," Gabe began before PJ dropped a large scoop of vanilla ice cream onto his brother's chest. "That's cold!"

PJ smirked before he leaned down and lapped at Gabe's hairless chest, licking away the ice cream before he pressed a gentle kiss to Gabe's right nipple. Gauging from the way Gabe arched his back and gasped his name, PJ continued to lavish attention onto the small pink bud. Licking turned to sucking, and even biting a couple times. PJ nearly lost it when Gabe moaned "bite it a little harder." He bit a little too hard once and Gabe pushed him away, so PJ focused his attention on the other nipple until Gabe was comfortable again.

After hurriedly taking everything off the kitchen table, PJ crawled on top of his brother and poured more vanilla ice cream onto Gabe's chest, and chocolate ice cream onto his own. He leaned down and pressed their chests together, moving back and forth while he kissed Gabe.

Gabe took fistfuls of his brother's hair, and unconsciously raised his legs after kicking his shoes off. His body was freezing, but the feeling of PJ's tongue pressing into the corners of his mouth distracted from the cold. He was already hard, and he could feel PJ was too. When PJ pulled away, their breaths met between their faces, and their chests were sticky with a light brown ice cream mix.

"You're a good kisser," PJ said. Gabe turned red and PJ smiled. His brother, however strong-willed he could be, was still fourteen and inexperienced. "You doing, okay?"

"Great," Gabe said between heavy breaths. "You?"

"Me too. Not as weird as I thought." Gabe nodded and PJ pressed another kiss to his brother's lips.

"Would it get too weird if you took my pants off?" PJ took a deep breath and brought his hand to Gabe's crotch, rubbing between his brother's legs while Gabe thrust up into his touch. "Guess that's a no?"

It took a few seconds for PJ to get Gabe's belt off, but he soon unbuckled it and slid Gabe's pants down. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw his brother's black briefs. Gabe grinned and pressed his right foot, covered by an ankle-length black sock against PJ's face. "Take a picture; it'll last longer."

PJ rolled his eyes before taking Gabe's foot into his hand. He peeled the sock off and took his brother's big toe into his mouth. Gabe arched his back and practically shouted "PJ," causing his brother so smile around Gabe's toe. He was back in control.

Sucking on toes and licking between them was never something PJ would think of as appealing, but he wanted to taste Gabe, and from the way his brother was writhing on the table, Gabe was enjoying it too.

"Stop it dude. You're gonna make me cum." He had that glassy far-away look in his eyes, dick rock-hard in his briefs, and PJ knew his brother wasn't lying, so he let up.

After a moment to catch his breath, Gabe took the opportunity to push PJ onto his back and pulled off his brother's shoes, socks, jeans and red boxers.

"Wait, Gabe." Gabe ran a hand down PJ's chest, coating his palm with ice cream, before wrapping it around his brother's dick. PJ shamelessly humped his brother's hand while Gabe alternated between short quick strokes and long slow ones. PJ gripped the sides of the table and curled his toes while trying not to cum, but when he felt Gabe's other hand squeezing his balls, he lost it. Cum shot from his dick across his stomach and he was nearly heaving for breath as Gabe milked him through his orgasm.

His thighs were trembling when he sat up and watched Gabe pull off his briefs. The mushroom head was covered in pre-cum. PJ guided Gabe onto his back and took a handful of vanilla ice cream to coat Gabe's dick before taking his brother into his mouth.

It had been about a week since Gave felt the wet warmth of his brother's mouth on his dick, and it felt even better than the last time. He managed to keep himself from thrusting too hard into PJ's mouth, his legs draped over his brother's shoulders.

Watching Gabe's body squirming and the moans pouring from his brother's mouth, PJ was more turned on than he could imagine. He wanted to get Gabe off, wanted to see Gabe cum. He pulled his mouth off and took Gabe's cock into his hand, jerking him off as fast as possible. He pressed their foreheads together and Gabe gripped his bicep.

"Feel good?" PJ said.

"Yeah," Gabe sighed. "Wanna cum. Come on, make me cum."

His brother was _begging_ for it, and PJ started egging him on. "Cum, Gabe. Cum."

PJ's hand was getting a cramp, but he worked through it, jerking Gabe's dick until his brother whined "PJ, I'm cumming!" He remembered how much Gabe had shot the last time, but when he felt his brother's cock throb and cum shoot onto his chest, PJ was amazed all over again. He definitely didn't cum that much when he was fourteen.

Gabe sighed and PJ crawled behind him to hold him from the back. PJ ran his hand down Gabe's chest to squeeze his dick one last time before Gabe gasped "sensitive" and pushed his hand away. It wasn't awkward like PJ would have imagined.

"We better shower and clean up this mess before Mom gets home."

"Yeah. But you better check your salmon, because I think it's burning."

PJ jumped off the kitchen table and slipped from the ice cream. He grabbed an oven mitt and pulled out his salmon to see it charred black. "Aww man, now I gotta start over."

"PJ?" He looked up and saw Gabe standing at the entranceway, body smeared with ice cream and his dick already hard again. "Wanna shower now?"

He really should have cleaned up first, but he couldn't resist. "Race you to the bathroom!"

The two of them ran through the living room and up the stairs, grabbing at each other to get ahead. PJ got the advantage when he slapped Gabe's ass, making the younger boy yelp. He would get PJ back in the shower.

**Tried to get some of that brotherly love in there with the sexual scenes. Hopefully I pulled it off somewhat, and they aren't too OOC. **

**Now that PJ is feeling more comfortable with things, looks like things will continue to get hotter!**

**Reviews are always welcome! Inspires me to write faster and let me know what you guys are thinking/feeling!**


	3. 4x03: Demolition Duncan

** Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it, and encouraged me to keep writing!**

** Looks like the story is actually taking on more of an arc than I intended, so I guess there's the warning for this chapter.**

** Another warning for gratuitous praise and attention to Gabe's ass.**

** Hope you all enjoy!**

** Keep those reviews, favorites, and everything else coming!**

PJ's hands rounded the curve of Gabe's ass, squeezing the two round firm cheeks while Gabe thrust into his mouth. The younger boy was standing on his bed, gripping the headboard and rocking his hips forward, always trying to get a little deeper into PJ's mouth.

Since their encounter in the kitchen, PJ and Gabe hadn't missed a day of fooling around. But with a house full of Duncans, Emmett spending more time at the apartment than usual, Gabe's high school life and PJ's cooking class, they usually only had time for quick mutual hand-jobs, or dry-humping if they had a little more time. It had been four days since PJ sucked Gabe, and the younger brother's balls were aching for release.

Bobbing his head between his brother's legs, PJ relished in the way Gabe was moaning his name. Two nights ago, he had a wet dream about Gabe, which resulted in an awkward long-winded explanation to Emmett who eventually believed his best friend was thinking about a girl named "Gabbie." He hadn't realized how much he missed feeling Gabe's cock in his mouth, touching Gabe's body. He had to muster every ounce of self-control not to grab Gabe's ass whenever it was in reach.

Emmett unabashedly claimed he was a "boobs man;" PJ and Gabe found their dad's old journal in which he rated girl's asses when he was in high school. PJ had never really believed he fell on one side of the fence, but no girl's ass rivaled Gabe's. All things considered, it was kind of big, but surprisingly muscular, really round, and seemed to press perfectly against every pair of jeans the younger boy owned. PJ could have squeezed, grabbed and slapped Gabe's ass all day.

"PJ, I'm cumming!"

Gabe's cheeks clenched under PJ's hands and he thrust his hips forward as fast as possible. His toes curled and he threw his head back, mouth hanging open as his dick spurted cum from the tip. PJ felt the first two shots of thick cum hit the back of his throat, but he held on for the duration of the orgasm and the aftershocks of the last cum dribbling from Gabe's dick.

Legs trembling and thighs shaking, Gabe collapsed onto the bed and panted for breath. PJ tilted his chin up and kissed him, swapping cum between their mouths. Gabe liked the taste of his own cum, but he preferred tasting it in PJ's mouth rather than scooping it off his chest with his finger after jerking off.

"Want me to do you?" Gabe asked.

"That's okay. Mom and Charlie will probably be back any minute. You wanna do something later. Watch a movie or something?"

"Actually, I was gonna ask your advice about something." Gabe reached over and grabbed a towel to clean off the sweat from his chest. "There's this new girl, Lauren, who just moved in next door, and I was thinking of asking her out."

_Asking her out?_ A couple weeks ago, PJ would have been excited to help his brother on his first date: help pick out an outfit, a cool place to go, compliments to impress her. And he still wanted to do those things, but it was weird, wasn't it?

"Oh. You should go for it, dude."

"Problem is Mrs. Dabney is her grandmother, so there's no way I'll be able to get her alone long enough to ask her out. Would you help me out?"

PJ gave Gabe the signal before the younger boy rung Mrs. Dabney's doorbell. After a series of annoyed "I'm coming," the woman opened the door and rolled her eyes when she saw Gabe standing on her porch. Gabe could see Lauren in the house.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure? Your mother sent me over to return something you stole?"

Gabe chuckled and resisted the urge to make a comeback, not with Lauren listening. "Mrs. Dabney, I know we've had our…differences in the past, but I'm a teenager now. I'm way too mature for practical jokes and pranks. So even though it's been so much battling, I mean, having our little back and forth, you're looking at the new and improved Gabe."

"Mmm-hmm."

"And as the new and improved Gabe, I feel it is my duty to warn you that PJ is about to put a stink bomb in your car."

"Oh, no he's not."

"Just between us, I've always been the more mature Duncan brother, and even though PJ and I have always been a team, I have to do the right thing. I'm just that kind of guy."

"Catch me on a day when I don't have my Gabe-lie dectetor on." Right on cue, PJ peeked out behind Mrs. Dabney's ar. "Boy, you get away from my car."

For an old lady, Mrs. Dabney sure could move. But Gabe pushed that thought aside when Lauren walked over to him. She was even prettier up close.

"Gabe, right?"

"Yeah, that's what they call me. 'Cause it's my name. My parents almost named me Cindy. They thought I was going to be a girl. Not that there's anything wrong with a boy being named Cindy." _Get it together Gabe, you're blowing it_. "Listen Lauren, I don't have that much time, but would you want to hang out sometime? Like tonight? We could go roller blading and get a bite to eat. If you wanted to."

"Sure. Come back at 7?"

"Really?" Gabe's voice went up an octave so he cleared his throat and forced a lower tone. "I mean, sounds cool. See you then."

"Now you better run."

"Why?"

"'Cause my grandma is running back towards the house and she looks mad. More than usual, I mean."

Seeing Mrs. Dabney rushing back towards the house, Gabe smiled and ran back to the Duncan house. He didn't even care that Mrs. Dabney was shouting "I will get you, Gabe Duncan." Even after incurring the wrath of the beast, Gabe had a date with Lauren. She was worth it.

Gabe sat in the backseat of Mrs. Dabney's car, texting as quickly as he could on his phone. He had arrived at 6:55 with a bouquet of flowers that he bought with his own money (PJ did spot him two dollars, but Gabe paid the majority), but when he knocked on the door, Mrs. Dabney showed up behind Lauren, all dressed up. "Aren't you going to compliment us on our outfits? What kind of date are you?" she said. He should have known it wasn't going to be this easy.

_Dude, come to the roller rink NOW. You gotta save my date. PLEASE. _PJ was comfortable, lying in bed and playing video games, when he got Gabe's text. His first instinct was to stay in bed and pretend his phone wasn't working. But five minutes later, he was out the door and on his way to the roller rink. What kind of brother would he be if he didn't help Gabe out, especially for his first date?

_Keep Mrs. Dabney busy_. That was PJ's duty for the night, and he agreed to do so: Mrs. Dabney was keeping one eye on Lauren the entire time, and PJ was doing the same to Gabe. While challenging Mrs. Dabney to bust a move on the roller rink, to seeing how many times the little girl with the chili cheese fries would drop them onto the floor, PJ tried to have fun. But he wanted to know everything that was happening with Gabe, what he was saying, what he was laughing at it, was he flirting? He didn't even know why he cared so much, but he did.

Mrs. Dabney looked up from her nachos and turned to see Gabe and Lauren skating, hand-in-hand. "I can't believe I fell for this."

"Fell for what?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You're trying to distract me, so Gabe and Lauren can have their alone time. Please tell me this was Gabe's idea. I know I'm slipping when I fall for a PJ Duncan plan. No offense."

"None taken," PJ said.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a happy moment to break up."

Mrs. Dabney stood up and began walking to the roller rink when PJ stood up. "Mrs. Dabney, I can't let you do that."

"And why not?"

"I know you and Gabe have a lot of…history, and that he just met Lauren today, but I know he really likes her. How would you have felt if someone wouldn't let you and Mr. Dabney didn't go on your first date? You might not have met your soulmate. And I know you're worried about someday Gabe marrying into your family, but come on Mrs. Dabney, it's one date and they're fourteen. What's really the worst that could happen?"

"Well PJ, that speech was as long as it was corny. Not too many people would go to bat for Gabe like that. I know why, but it's a nice gesture nonetheless. You're a good brother. And I guess if you can swear to me that Lauren's in good hands, and those hands better stay _off_ my grandbaby, then I guess I can back off a little."

"Thanks Mrs. Dabney, I promise you won't regret it."

"I better not." She began walking towards PJ, who slowly backed away with every step she took. "Because if Lauren comes to me with her heart broken because of that devil child, then you and I are going to have a problem. I'm holding you responsible for Lauren and Gabe. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

After being dropped off by Mrs. Dabney dropped them off at the house, PJ and Gabe went to the younger boy's room. PJ lay on Gabe's bed while his brother ran a bath, thinking about what he said to Mrs. Dabney. What if Lauren was Gabe's soulmate? He didn't want to stand in the way of Gabe's happiness.

"PJ?" Gabe walked into the room wearing a navy blue robe. His smooth legs were visible, and PJ felt his cheeks grow red when he thought about the perfect ass covered by the robe. "Hey, I'm about to take a bath."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Gabe was quiet, still standing at the door. PJ didn't think it was weird that his brother was taking a bath, and not a shower. He closed his eyes, not wanting to walk all the way back home. Maybe his dad would take him if he asked nicely enough. PJ's thoughts were interrupted when Gabe cleared his throat.

"Don't you want to hear about things with Lauren?"

He didn't really. "Sure. I'll stick around until you finish your bath.

Gabe rolled his eyes. "Dude, can't you take a hint? Come take a bath with me."

PJ nearly rolled off the bed when he heard Gabe's demand. Not allowing his mind the time to think of all the reasons why this wasn't a good idea, he nodded and followed Gabe into the bathroom. Teddy was downstairs with Charlie and Toby, working on her Yale application while watching the kids. She let a movie play, and between her college work and the screaming kids, she had her hands full. Their parents, however, were in their room, and though they went straight to bed and must have been exhausted, PJ knew it was definitely possible for them to wake up. The last thing PJ wanted was for the added drama of their parents catching their two sons in the tub together. Fooling their parents was no difficult task, but not even they were that dense.

PJ closed the door behind them and locked it, hand gripping the doorknob tightly as he watched Gabe pull off his robe, revealing his naked body. He had just seen it that morning, but it felt like much longer. PJ's dick was already hard and throbbing in his pants, but he tried to keep his cool as he watched Gabe slip into the tub, a task made all the more difficult when Gabe took his first step, highlighting the firm roundness of his brother's ass. PJ slowed his pace down, taking his time to unbutton his blue shirt and jeans, until he was only semi-hard and got into the tub opposite Gabe.

"So, how did things go with Lauren?"

Any nervousness on Gabe's face minutes ago quickly faded. "It was great. You'd think Mrs. Dabney's granddaughter would be…well, you know. But I guess evil skips two generations."

"That's great. Does that mean there's gonna be a second date?"

"Actually, we're going to the movies on Friday. And Mrs. Dabney agreed to sit five rows behind us. But I have to weasel some money from Dad. Who knew dates were so expensive?"

PJ chuckled. "Yeah, it's rough. But it's worth it."

"You're telling me. Thanks for today."

"I didn't do anything."

"Mrs. Dabney told me what you said. And after that, she told me I better watch out because she has the eyes of a hawk and the claws of a tiger. But before the threat, it was really cool. I don't think there would have been a second date if it wasn't for you."

"Don't mention it. Just trying to be a good brother."

Gabe smiled and sunk deeper into the bubble bath. PJ's eyes widened when he felt something at his crotch. He looked down and saw Gabe's foot pressing his dick, hard within seconds.

"Gabe, what are you doing?" PJ grabbed Gabe's foot and took a moment to catch his breath. "We should bathe."

PJ surprised himself with how much control he had. Even when he stood up, his hard cock sticking straight up, and Gabe's eyes followed, he reached a hand forward to help Gabe up. PJ lathered his brother's hair, smiling when his brother sighed.

"You don't want to do it anymore?" Gabe said.

"Gabe, I…"

"We probably can't do it that much, since I'm going to be with Lauren. Once we officially start dating, I don't wanna cheat on her or anything."

Truth be told, PJ didn't expect Gabe to end things. He shuddered at the thought of Gabe doing stuff with Lauren, forgetting that he was rubbing soap against Gabe's body until the younger boy screamed his name.

"Dude, don't rub so hard. That kinda hurts."

"Sorry."

"Don't look like that," Gabe said.

"Like what?"

"You know, all sad. I mean, I think it sucks too. But you know…"

"Gabe, I get it. And yeah, it sucks, but I'm your brother. If Lauren makes you happy, then that's cool with me."

Gabe grabbed onto PJ's arms, lifted onto his toes and pressed his lips against his brother's. PJ noticed the low tone of Gabe's voice when he asked "one more time?" before bringing their lips together again. If this was really their last time, PJ was going to make it count.

PJ ran his soapy hands across every inch of Gabe's body, down his chest and against his small pink nipples. Gabe was moaning into his mouth, while he pinched and tweaked his brother's buds in circles. He rolled his hands and grabbed Gabe's shoulders, sliding them down until he was grabbing Gabe's ass. Gabe jerked his hips forward, his dick hard against PJ's stomach. PJ felt Gabe rutting against him, and though he felt the urge to jerk Gabe off as quickly as possible, he continued to take his time.

Gabe was panting for breath, desperate to cum. His hormones were only aggravated when he felt PJ's hands squeezing his ass, fingers digging between his cheeks. His knees were shaking and the tip of his dick felt like it was going to burst.

Not wanting Gabe to cum so quickly, PJ hooked his hands under Gabe's thighs and lifted him up, pressing him against the tiled shower wall. Bringing their mouths together for another kiss, PJ tasted a slight hint of chili cheese fries and root beer from the roller rink, alongside the familiar taste of Gabe. Gabe's hands were gripping his hair, and after some coaxing with his tongue, PJ began sucking on Gabe's tongue.

It was too much. Eyes rolling to the back of his head and cock throbbing, Gabe couldn't take much more. He pulled away from PJ and pressed their heads together. "Let me touch you."

PJ nodded and let Gabe down. The younger boy lathered his hands with soap and paid the same close attention to PJ's skinny frame. He guided his brother to sit down and after washing his hair, and behind his ears (which made PJ giggle), Gabe slid down onto his knees. Unceremoniously, he grabbed PJ's dick with one hand and his brother's balls with the other. PJ rocked his hips upward into Gabe's hand, sliding his ass off the side of the tub to get more friction. His soapy balls were aching and his chest was heaving.

"Gabe, I'm close. Let's trade."

PJ turned on the shower and rinsed their bodies. While the tub was drained, Gabe and PJ made out under the spray of hot water, the two of them grabbing at the other's naked body. PJ's hands repeatedly found their way to Gabe's ass, stroking the firm mounds and alongside his brother's crack.

"I wanna suck you," Gabe whispered.

"Bedroom."

After making sure that Teddy and the kids were occupied downstairs, Gabe and PJ ran to Gabe's bedroom and fell onto his bed, still wet bodies against the younger boy's blankets. With PJ on bottom, he ran his hands along his brother's naked body, thrusting his dick against Gabe's until the younger boy pulled back.

Gabe took PJ's dick into his mouth, sucking harshly on the tip, listening to the loud moans filling the room. It almost seemed like a waste that he had just learned to take PJ's dick into his mouth without any problem, and they would be stopping soon. He wanted to make PJ feel good as he could, so he began bobbing his head between his brother's legs, confused when he felt a hand on the top of his head.

"I wanna try something."

Gabe got onto his hands and knees, sighing when PJ gripped his ass and began massaging the cheeks. "Feels good," he whispered.

PJ took his time and rubbing his brother's ass before spreading the cheeks apart. The sight of Gabe's tight hole had PJ's heart pounding against his chest. He leaned forward and ran his tongue along the rim of Gabe's hole, making the younger boy cry out.

"PJ, what are you doing?"

"Sorry. Do you not like it?"

"I don't know. Feels…weird."

"Can I keep going? I'll stop if you say so."

Gabe sighed and his muscles relaxed. PJ took it as an affirmative and continued rimming his brother, more than relieved that Gabe was completely clean down there. He planted kisses along the cheeks, and even bit down once, curious if it was possible to leave a hickey on someone's ass.

All the attention to his ass and hole had Gabe groaning, pre-cum leaking from his dick. He clutched the bed sheets and every muscle in his body tightened when he felt PJ's dick between his cheeks.

"PJ, don't," he gasped.

"Not going to. Just gonna rub like this for a little. Is that okay?"

"Okay."

Gabe slowly relaxed and PJ began thrusting between his brother's cheeks more rapidly. He was already so close. Wanting Gabe to cum at the same time, he reached down and stroked Gabe's cock. It only took a few jerks before Gabe was cumming so hard that he felt dizzy. PJ followed seconds later, thick spurts of cum shooting from his dick across Gabe's back and ass. The two of them fell to the bed, catching their breath. PJ rolled Gabe onto his back and gently kissed his brother on the mouth.

"You better go take a shower, alone," PJ said with a smile. "I'm gonna head back to the apartment."

"Okay. Are we still gonna hang out tomorrow?"

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

**Like I said, more of a dramatic twist than I intended, but the story doesn't end here. Wonder what will happen between Gabe and PJ…well, you'll have to keep reading to find out.**

**Until next time!**


	4. 4x04: Go PJ!

**Fourth chapter and hopefully an interesting one!**

**Once again, thanks to everyone who has expressed an interest in this story. You guys really keep me going ,and hearing your thoughts always inspires me to write faster.**

**And again, I'm not writing Teddy into any of the dirty scenes. NO females.**

**Now, onto the story!**

_Gabe's hole tightened around his tongue, his younger brother clutching the sheets and moaning PJ's name. His brother's ass looked even more perfect than usual, round cheeks glistening with sweat and hole twitching rhythmically. PJ turned Gabe onto his back, and took a moment to drink in the sight of his brother: mouth hanging open, chest heaving and nipples hard, legs spread wide, and dick hard against his stomach. PJ had never been so turned on in his life._

_Their mouths came together, naked bodies pressed against one another. Gabe wrapped his legs around PJ's waist; the both of them gasped when their hard cocks rocked against each other. PJ pulled back and slid his dick between Gabe's legs, knees buckling once his length brushed against his brother's sweat-covered thighs. Gabe's skin was so soft and his hole was so wet that he could probably slide right in._

"_PJ, God…"_

PJ jerked up, and looked around to see he was in his apartment with Emmett. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he crawled out of bed. His eyes widened when he realized his boxers were wet with cum, which was starting to trail down his balls and the insides of his thighs. He stumbled towards the kitchen and cleaned himself off with paper towels. It had been about a week and a half since Gabe and his last encounter, but he couldn't get it out of his head. He was trying, and he really was happy for Gabe and Lauren, but inevitably at some point during the day, he got hard, and the image of his brother would work its way into his mind. Sometimes, he had to jerk off twice in a row just to calm down.

"Another wet dream?" PJ dropped the paper towels and saw Emmett walking towards him, rubbing his eyes. "That's like the third time this week. Are you still thinking about this, Gabbie girl?"

"I just…I mean…you know how things are."

Emmett smirked. "Actually, I don't. If you're crushing on someone, I think it's my right as your best friend to know about it. So come on. Who is she?"

There's no way he could tell Emmett the truth, that he was secretly lusting after his little brother, and they had fooled around a number of times. And PJ was terrible at lying, but he didn't really have any other choice.

"She's…a bit younger than me, and really cool. I don't really know what to say."

"How much younger are we talking? And is she cute?"

"Just a couple years, and yeah, she's cute."

"Sorry, dumb question. If she wasn't cute, you wouldn't be having so many wet dreams about her." PJ blushed and covered his crotch with his hands. "So, what's her story? Is she single?"

"No. She's got a girl…boyfriend. She's got a boyfriend, so nothing's gonna happen. How do you deal with that?"

Emmett put his arm around PJ. "You're talking to the master of rejection. And if she's as great as she seems, then you can't give up on her dude. She may be single now, but that doesn't mean you won't have another chance in the future. Just don't give up."

"You really think so? I mean, the chances of anything happening are probably like two percent."

"Hey, two's better than zero, isn't it?" PJ smiled. He hadn't thought about it that way. "And in the meantime, don't use our good towels to clean off, 'kay?"

Both PJ and Gabe whined when their mom told them to take Toby to the park. PJ hadn't yet mastered the art of getting his dirty laundry into the house and getting back out without having to do any chores. As much as he loved PJ and Toby, Gabe didn't understand why he had to get roped in to babysitting just because his older brother didn't have the best track record when it came to the kids. Still, he thought he saw their dad looking through the garage for a karaoke machine to use for a Bob's Bug Be Gone promotional event, and the less ear-shattering singing his father did, the luckier Gabe considered himself.

On their way to the park, Gabe maintained control of Toby's stroller, and PJ smiled when he remembered how hands-off his brother was with Charlie. He blushed when he heard two old women comment that they looked like a little family. Was that how people perceived them? He knew they didn't mean anything serious by it, but he couldn't help but wonder how they would look as a couple?

"PJ!"

"What? I'm…" PJ walked into a stop sign and fell to the ground.

Gabe rushed over and leaned down. "Are you okay?"

PJ groaned and opened his eyes, surprised at how close his brother's face was from his own. He could have easily arched his back upward and kissed him. The thought has his head racing even more.

"Yeah, just a little fall. No big deal."

"Good point. You've fallen enough times for your head to get used to it."

PJ stuck his tongue out, and the two of them walked to the park. Gabe couldn't stop smiling, which made his older brother smile in turn.

"You're in a good mood today," PJ said. "So come on, share the happiness."

"It's nothing. It's just that Lauren came over this morning, and we played with Toby. She's really good with him. And she did this thing…she…well I can't really do it like it she did, but it was really cute."

Lauren again. PJ felt the smile vanish from his face. Gabe sounded like a prattling school boy, but PJ didn't want to say anything.

"Sounds like you're pretty lucky. I'm happy for you."

"Why did you say it like that?"

"Like what?"

"Sad." Gabe stopped walking. "Maybe it's just me, but I sort of got the feeling you're not really happy about Lauren and I."

"Of course I'm happy for you. You're my brother. you have your first girlfriend. Why wouldn't I be happy for you?"

"Well, she's not my girlfriend. I don't think anyway. Actually, I wanted to get your advice about that. How do you know when you're officially boyfriend and girlfriend? Do I ask her or is it something you just sort of know?"

"Well, you don't want to rush things. Girls don't like it when you seem too eager. But when you feel the time is right, just talk to her and ask her to be your girlfriend. I think the more initiative you take with these things, the better," PJ said.

"Thanks PJ. I really appreciate it."

Gabe looked so cute like that, slightly embarrassed and smiling. PJ was happy to be the cause of that. It renewed his determination to look happy in front of Gabe. If his brother needed a supportive brother, then what else could PJ do but give that to him?

"Let's make things interesting." PJ should have known things would take a sharp turn for the worst once he heard those words, but once Gabe initiated the dare, there was no way he was going to back down. After unsuccessfully trying to squeeze into the baby swing, the three of them went back home so PJ could get some butter.

Gabe watched his brother grease up his legs with butter, and held Toby's stroller. He loved spending time with Lauren, but he missed hanging out with PJ, just doing stupid things because the stupid things were usually the most fun. And PJ, never one to back away from stupidity, never failed to put a smile on Gabe's face.

That smile faded when PJ managed to slide his legs into the baby swing, cementing Gabe's loss.

"Ha, and you promised that I could get all the toppings I want for my hamburger. I'm gonna order the juiciest, meatiest one with so many toppings overflowing off it, you'll need a sponge to clean it up."

"Dude, that's disgusting," Gabe said. "You better let me have some."

"I guess I could let you have a bite. I'm a gracious winner." PJ tried to get out, but his legs were getting chaffed from struggling so much. "Gabe, I'm stuck!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. And you gotta get me out of here. I'm starting to fry. Are you turning into a pink unicorn? I think I'm getting heat stroke."

"You haven't even been out here for five minutes; you're not getting heat stroke. You're just psyching yourself out. Try to calm down."

"Ok." PJ took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the swing digging into his legs. "But you gotta get me out of here. Mom's gonna start wondering where we are, and if she figures out what happened, she'll never trust me again."

Gabe tried to think of a smart way to get his brother out, but nothing came to mind. He pulled on PJ's legs, hoping the added pressure of his hands in combination with PJ's naturally skinny legs and the butter coating them, would allow his brother to slip right out. But no matter how hard he pulled, PJ wouldn't budge.

Minutes passed, and Gabe became more aware that every time PJ squeezed his legs, his thigh muscles tightened. In spite of how thin PJ's legs were, his thigh muscles were really tight, and when Gabe felt them bulging beneath his palms, he remembered running his hands along his brother's naked body a couple weeks ago. His attempts to put that out of his mind weren't helped with PJ's grunting, which sounded way too sexual to be getting out of a swing.

It was when he realized how close his hands were to PJ's crotch that Gabe realized he was hard.

"I'll be back. I gotta go to the bathroom."

Gabe ran to the public bathroom as fast as he could, locking himself in the farthest stall from the door. Things were going so well after he and PJ agreed to call off…whatever they were doing. He and Lauren were getting closer every day, and even though it was extremely difficult, Gabe hadn't jerked off since he was with PJ in the tub. Even when he got hard, Gabe resisted the temptation to touch himself.

He couldn't deny that sometimes he thought about PJ, when he saw his brother come out of the shower, when PJ's shirt rode up and he saw the skin of his back just above his jeans. He was trying. He really was, but it was impossible to just shut off any thoughts about PJ. Gabe knew he wasn't cheating on Lauren, and fourteen-year olds were bound to think about sex, but he felt a little awkward trying to suppress sexual thoughts about his brother. He sat on the toilet and closed his eyes, waiting for his body to calm down.

PJ lay on his couch, sprawled out in front of the TV. It had taken four hours, a screwdriver, a cucumber and a whole lot of popsicles to pry him out of that baby swing. Then it took a whole hour of talking with his mom to convince her that he wasn't as irresponsible as he seemed, and that he could be trusted to watch Toby and Charlie. Eventually she consented, and agreed that PJ could watch the kids on Saturday when his parents went out for an early breakfast. He was pretty sure somehow his mom flipped the script, but he didn't think too deeply into it. His legs weren't trapped in a baby swing, and that was enough for him.

Gabe walked out of the bathroom and plopped down next to his brother. "Dude, I can't believe you got stuck in a baby swing."

"I can't believe it took so long to get me out, I didn't even get my victory burger. You have to buy me one tomorrow morning."

"You're going to have a burger for breakfast?"

"I may have gotten stuck, but technically, I got into the baby swing, which means I win the bet. So I'll have the breakfast of champions." PJ smiled. He would have never gotten out of the swing if it wasn't for Gabe, who ran back and forth getting all the necessary tools. Even when his younger brother tripped over one of Toby's toys and hurt his ankle, he kept running to help him out of the swing as quickly as possible. Sure, it had been partly Gabe's fault that PJ got stuck in the swing in the first place, but he owed his brother for working so hard to get him out.

He brought Gabe's shoes onto his lap and began untying the laces.

"What are you doing?" Gabe asked.

"Foot massage."

Gabe didn't struggle, not when PJ shucked his shoes off and he felt relief pour through his body. He sighed when PJ began massaging his feet through the fabric of white socks and leaned back against the couch.

While PJ rubbed Gabe's feet, applying pressure in all the places that made Gabe sink deeper into the couch, his brother completely forgot about the TV. It was relaxing at first, and slightly ticklish, PJ's fingers dipping between his toes, but as the minutes passed, Gabe began to get hard again. And when the memory of being on his back in the kitchen, covered in a mess of vanilla and chocolate ice cream, PJ between his legs and sucking on his toes, came to Gabe's mind, he couldn't will himself to come down from the high.

PJ, completely oblivious to the hard-on between Gabe's legs, slipped off his brother's sock and began massaging his bare foot. Would it have been inappropriate if Gabe asked PJ to suck his toes again? He wrestled with the idea before concluding that he was way too horny to think straight.

"Gotta go to the bathroom, be right back," Gabe said before he rushed to the bathroom.

It hadn't occurred to PJ that Gabe had just come from the bathroom about ten minutes ago. Maybe he had drunk a lot of soda and another wave hit him. A commercial came on TV, so PJ went to make Gabe and he some sandwiches when he heard a moan coming from the bathroom.

It was unmistakable. He had dreamt about it for the past couple days, so the sound of his brother moaning was all too familiar to PJ. And he knew he should leave Gabe alone, but before he knew it, he was tip-toeing to the bathroom. Seeing that the door was open just slightly, PJ peeked in and saw his brother, sitting on the toilet, pants and underwear on the ground. Gabe was wearing a T-shirt and one white sock while he furiously jerked himself off, using his other hand to roll his balls.

PJ gulped. He was so hard it hurt, and not wanting Gabe to cum before he got a chance to drink in the moment more, he shoved his hand down his pants and began jacking off. Even with his dick constricted by the fabric of his boxers and jeans, PJ felt pleasure shooting through his body, sensitive cock-head oozing pre-cum.

Neither one of them lasted long, Gabe clearly trying to cum as quickly as possible, and PJ trying not to blow his load before Gabe did. Gabe arched his back, ass sliding off the seat, when he came. Cum shot forward across his shirt, and as PJ came in his jeans, he wondered how long Gabe had been holding it in. PJ pulled his hand out of his pants and saw cum trailing down his fingers. He wished it was Gabe's cum.

Things were surprisingly not awkward between them afterward, each brother pretending nothing had happened. Gabe was noticeably tired afterward, and ended up falling asleep on the couch. PJ watched TV for a couple hours, before he turned it off and got ready for bed. Gabe's shirt had ridden up, and his dick was hard in his pants. PJ didn't feel an urge to touch Gabe, or to jerk off to the sight of him. He grabbed a spare blanket and covered his brother, smiling when Gabe turned over in his sleep and moaned cutely.

PJ leaned down and kissed his brother on the forehead, turning red when he realized what he had just done. He begun to think there was something more to this than fooling around. He begun to think he was in more trouble than he had realized.

**Hmmm, looks like things are taking a different direction. Hopefully the dramatic side of the story isn't boring most of you, but as I said in the beginning, I'm letting the story direct me. **

**Until next time! Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you're thinking about the story.**


	5. 4x05: Rock, Then Rolled Dreams

**Fifth chapter down! Had to get a little creative with this one, but I really enjoyed writing it!**

**Thank you so much, terboDC1980 for pointing out the formatting issue. I've edited it so that the fantasy sequence a la Leave it to Beaver has been separated, so hopefully you can all see it now!**

**I actually wrote the dream sequence first, so please tell me what you think!**

**Reviews = love! And the world could always use more love!**

PJ was going to kill Teddy and Gabe after they set him up in going to see AVM with their dad. At first, he was happy to see his dad so excited and to be a part of that joy, but after the wigs and the makeup and costume came, PJ had doubts that this night wouldn't end in disaster. Granted, he wasn't the one dressed up in all of that, but he wasn't sure he could handle his dad acting like a wild teenager with a stadium filled with middle-aged men acting the same way. And when his dad promised that he knew a "shortcut," PJ was positive that something would go wrong.

And he was right. They got lost by taking his dad's "shortcut," showed up at the very end of the AWM show, and were momentarily stranded when their car ran out of gas. Still, PJ wouldn't count it as the worst night of their lives. Probably somewhere in the top three.

"Well PJ, it looks like we're going to be here a while," his dad said. "Why don't you tell me everything that's going on with you? How's living with Emmett?"

"You know, Emmett. I couldn't ask for a better roommate," PJ said.

"Yeah, you and Emmett have been best friends for as long as I can remember. Hey, do you remember when you guys were in kindergarten, and you came after school to make peanut butter, jelly, mustard and marshmallow sandwiches? The kitchen was a mess."

"Dad, you're starting to sound like Grandma."

"Sorry. Just had one of those weird dad-moments. It's so weird to think you're nineteen already. When I was nineteen, I just wanted to hang out with my friends. Your mom and I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For always being around the house, and looking after all your brothers and sisters. I know it isn't always easy, trust me. But you always make everybody so happy. You're a good big brother, son."

PJ grinned. "Thanks, Dad."

"And if you ever have plans when your mom and I ask you to babysit, I'll make sure you get that time. You know, in case you need to go on a date with a special girl."

"Dad," PJ said, his cheeks beginning to redden.

"I'm not trying to pry, but Gabe told me that you helped him with Lauren. We Duncan men may not have the best luck with the ladies, but once we find someone special, we hold onto them. You know if there's anyone like that in your life right now, you can tell me."

Was what he supposed to say? The special person is my brother Gabe, and I think I'm falling in love with him? PJ sometimes wondered what his parents would say if they found out about the fooling around he and Gabe had done. Could they write it off as brothers just messing around, no serious reason to worry?

PJ didn't remember being explicitly told incest was wrong. Did anyone? It was just one of those things entered his consciousness, and he knew no matter his parents loved him and supported him, that they probably couldn't get behind anything incestuous.

Luckily, his dad took his silence as the push to get off the subject, and when AWM showed up in their tour bus, his dad's only preoccupation was how his hair and makeup looked.

After being dropped off by AWM, his dad so happy that he couldn't stop talking, PJ headed up to Gabe's room to give him an autographed AWM T-shirt. It was his way of getting a little payback, proof that Gabe's plan had been foiled.

When he knocked on his brother's door, he heard a moan. And not the sexy moan he loved. He pushed open the door and whispered Gabe's name.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gabe moaned again, and PJ closed the door behind him before tip-toeing to the bed. He blushed when he saw Gabe lying on his bed, wearing nothing but a pair of gray sweatpants. Even in the dark, he could see the waistband of his brother's underwear. PJ felt himself getting a little hard at the sight.

"I'm sick."

"What happened? You were fine when I left with dad."

"I tried helping someone, who I thought was a fan, prank an old teacher, but they tricked me and I got covered with this glop. I don't know, maybe I got an allergic reaction or something. I came home and took a shower, and just felt terrible. Mom says she thinks it's the flu."

PJ's erection went down, and he sat beside his brother. He pressed his hand against his brother's forehead. "You're burning up. I'm going to make you some food. You need to get something in your stomach."

"How did you know I didn't eat anything yet?"

"You're my brother," PJ said. Gabe laughed, and coughed.

PJ ran downstairs, tripping over the stairs, before he got to the kitchen to make Gabe's flu-healing food as quickly as possible.

Ten minutes later, Gabe hobbled into the kitchen, blanket over his shoulders. He was still shirtless.

"Gabe, you should be resting."

"I'm sick of resting and I'm bored. I hate being sick. You can't do anything fun."

"That's kind of the point, so you can get better soon. Here, eat some mushrooms."

"Ew, I hate mushrooms."

"But you hate having the flu more, right? Come on. It'll make you feel better."

Gabe rolled his eyes and took the mushroom. He winced when he tasted it, and PJ smiled. He made two cloves of fresh cloves of garlic, green tea with lemon, and a cup of yogurt and strawberries. He put everything on a tray and followed Gabe up back to his room, trying not to stare at his ass on the way.

Sitting on his bed, the tray of food over his lap, Gabe forced down all of the food PJ made for him. Even though he was never really into tea, he had to admit the green tea and lemon was delicious. When he finished, he patted a seat next to him, and PJ kicked off his shoes and lay down next to him.

"Thanks for taking care of me, PJ. I felt like I was dying."

"If it was that bad, why didn't you talk to Mom or Teddy?"

"Mom's busy with Toby and Charlie, and Teddy's going crazy about college stuff and obsessing over Spencer. That's why I like when you're here. You're always there for me." Gabe clung to PJ, and pressed his head to his older brother's chest.

PJ's heartbeat was racing. He wondered if Gabe could hear it. "You know I'll always be there for you, dude. We Duncan brothers have to stick together."

"Thank you PJ, I love you." PJ looked down, and suddenly Gabe started laughing.

"PJ, I think I'm getting delirious. I'm gonna sleep, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." PJ suddenly felt stupid for being so overjoyed at hearing Gabe say _I love you_. "I'll call you tomorrow to see how you're doing."

"No, stay," Gabe whined. "Please?" Gabe was looking up at him, pouting slightly.

_Yeesh, Gabe must have been super delicious_, PJ thought to himself. But his brother was so adorable, and needed him. He wrapped his arm around Gabe and closed his eyes.

_"That meal sure was swell, wasn't it Gabe?" PJ said as he pressed a sponge against the dirty plate."_

_"It sure was. Mom's meatloaf is always peachy keen." Gabe dried off the last place, and reached to put the dish away when he felt something wet against his back. "Hey!" He turned around and saw PJ smiling at him, soap suds running from the sponge down his arm._

_"You looked like you needed to be cooled off."_

_Gabe smirked and picked up another sponge. Water splashed everywhere, and both boys got progressively wetter as each one hurled the sponges back and forth. It wasn't until Gabe heard a high-pitched wail that he stopped. He looked down and saw a wet spot at his brother's crotch. He was on the verge of laughing, but that instinct was dulled when he noticed something else._

_"You're…hard," Gabe whispered, eyes never leaving the front of PJ's wet pants._

_PJ turned red and covered himself. "So? You are too."_

_He hadn't realized it until his brother mentioned it, but sure enough, he felt his hardness pressing against his slacks. Gabe immediately covered his crotch with his cap, and the two of them awkwardly stood in the kitchen._

_"PJ, can I tell you something?" Gabe's voice was just above a whisper. PJ could barely hear him, but nodded. "When I…you know. Sometimes, I think about you."_

_The older boy felt the tips of his ears getting hot; his face must have looked as red as a tomato. His throat felt dry and his heart was pounding against his chest. PJ closed the distance between Gabe and himself and wrapped his arms around his younger brother._

_Gabe responded the same way before looking up at his brother. He stood on his toes and pressed his lips against PJ's, only to pull away one second later. "Sorry, I just wanted to try."_

_"You've never kissed anyone, before?"_

_"Susie from the across the street almost kissed me. She's swell and everything, but she's not…you…do you think I'm weird?"_

_PJ leaned down and kissed his brother again, their kiss slightly longer than the last one. He took Gabe's hand in his own. "We should go to our room. More private."_

_As they walked out of the kitchen and to their room, PJ felt Gabe's hand shaking; he wasn't sure if it was from excitement or nervousness, but assumed both. PJ had kissed Nancy Lane from his school one time, but he didn't feel anything afterward. And though he never wanted to admit it, he had been peeking at Gabe when they were in their room, or when his brother came out of the bath. After they kissed, and PJ knew Gabe felt something for him too, he was sure they belonged together._

_PJ turned his lamp on, but kept the main lights off, and locked the door. He sat on the bed and guided Gabe onto his lap. They stared at each other for a moment, PJ forgetting to breathe every now and then. There was barely any light in the room, but PJ had never been aware of how breathtaking his brother was. He stroked Gabe's cheek, and his brother smiled._

_"Love you," Gabe whispered._

_"Love you too."_

_Their lips met, a gentle kiss that lasted just a couple seconds, before they came together again. Each kiss lasted longer than the last. PJ's hands on Gabe's hips, and Gabe's on PJ's shoulders, the younger boy opened his mouth and PJ deepened the kiss. Gabe was whining softly into the kiss. Feeling his brother's tongue against his own, wet and moving slowly, PJ couldn't help himself. He started rubbing Gabe's back, encouraging Gabe to scoot closer to him, so their bodies were pressed together._

_Gabe had no idea what he was doing, but he knew kissing PJ was the most incredible thing he had experienced in all fourteen years of his life. Even better than his mom's homemade chocolate cake she made for him last birthday, better than going with PJ and his dad to a ball game, better than getting that fifty cent raise in his allowance last month._

_He wrapped his arms around PJ's neck and pulled away from the kiss, pressing their foreheads together so he could catch his breath. PJ smiled at seeing how flushed his brother's face was. But the moment was broken when he felt hands undoing the buttons of his shirt._

_"Gabe, what are you doing?"_

_"Can I? Can __we__, I mean." Even when Gabe was asking permission, he didn't stall on unbuttoning PJ's shirt. A few seconds later, all the buttons were open and Gabe gently slid the button-down off. PJ sighed when Gabe began massaging his chest, exploring the thin frame. PJ tensed when Gabe brushed over his nipple, but Gabe was not deterred and after gently running his finger back and across the nipple, he grasped it more firmly. PJ held onto Gabe's hand, stopping him._

_"Sorry. Did it hurt?"_

_"No, I just want to do it to you now. Is that okay?"_

_Gabe fought hard to keep in a wide grin and nodded. PJ unzipped his brother's jacket before unbuttoning his checkered shirt. The younger boy's chest was beginning to grow firm, the very beginnings of pecs forming and the tiniest hint of abs. PJ didn't think anyone else could have seen them unless they were this close, and was a little giddy at the thought that he was the only one who had that privilege._

_His nipples were small and round, already hard, so when PJ pinched the tip of the right bud, Gabe gasped in a high-pitch that made the younger boy embarrassed. He cleared his throat and whispered "that feels good." PJ continued his ministrations, twisting, squeezing and pinching both nipples while Gabe held onto his shoulders. Occasionally he felt fingernails digging into his skin, but PJ didn't mind. If anything, it excited him to know that he was turning Gabe on so much._

_When Gabe rocked forward and PJ felt his brother's hardness against his stomach, he realized just how far things had escalated from doing the dishes. He looked up at Gabe, whose mouth was open slightly and eyes shining with want. He nodded._

_PJ reached down and cupped Gabe's crotch, feeling the length beneath his brother's trousers. He pressed his finger against the head, and Gabe shut his eyes, every muscle in his body visible tensing before he came. Gabe held onto him through the duration of the orgasm and the aftershocks. Feeling his brother's dick pulsating and the wet spot between Gabe's legs getting bigger set PJ off. As Gabe came down from his high, PJ began to cum in his pants without even being touched. His pleasure was only amplified when Gabe leaned forward and kissed him while he rode out his release._

_Their lips separated, and both PJ and Gabe caught their breath. Even though they had just cum, PJ felt himself getting hard again from looking at Gabe. And from the way his brother was starting to gently rut against him again, Gabe was just as aroused._

_PJ guided his younger brother to stand up, and after kicking off Gabe's shoes, he slid his brother's pants and briefs off his body. He held Gabe's underwear inside-out and leaned forward, his tongue scooping up the thick streaks of cum splattered along the seams. Gabe's cock was soon standing at full hardness while he watched his brother lap up his cum. Before PJ could finish, Gabe pushed him back, took off his shoes and socks, and tried to yank PJ's pants down. It wasn't until he managed to undo the button and zipper that the tight slacks came down, briefs soon following, and his older brother was entirely naked._

_Gabe leaned forward and took PJ's hardness into his mouth, going all the way down until his gag reflex forced him to come back up. PJ moaned as he felt Gabe's tongue running along his inner thighs and balls, where cum had collected, and when his brother began focusing his efforts solely on the mushroom-tip, PJ shut his eyes and tried not to cum again so quickly. He guided Gabe onto the bed and lifted his brother's socked-feet into the air before leaning down to lick at Gabe's hole._

_"Gosh, PJ," Gabe gasped._

_"Feels swell, doesn't it?"_

_"Better than swell…feels…feels…"_

_The younger boy didn't continue his thought, so PJ continued tonguing the small hole. He squeezed Gabe's firm ass cheeks as he dove his tongue deeper and deeper into the entrance until Gabe whispered "Fingers, Peej." The way Gabe extended his name like that made him sound so desperate, just as desperate as PJ was to keep going. He didn't even think to ask where Gabe knew about putting fingers up there, or blowjobs for that matter._

_He brought his middle finger to Gabe's mouth, and after his brother sucked on it, PJ gently slid the tip into Gabe's hole. His younger brother's body writhed as PJ pressed deeper inside him, his chest covered in sweat and muscles glistening for the brief moments when they were tense. Needing to distract Gabe any way he could, PJ took Gabe's right foot and began sucking on the big toe. The cotton of Gabe's sock did not deter him, especially when Gabe's body seemed to more readily accept his finger. His mouth remained on those socked toes until PJ worked two fingers into his brother's entrance, scissoring them until he thought his brother was well prepared._

_Gabe pushed PJ's hand away and crawled back onto his brother's lap. Holding PJ's length beneath him, Gabe took a deep breath before he began sinking down. There was a mirror on the wall across from them, and PJ saw his brother's big round ass swallowing his cock. The wet heat, the sight of Gabe's perfect ass and of his brother's face, mouth open and wincing in pleasure was too much. When PJ's dick was completely in Gabe, the younger boy gasped._

_"Gosh, PJ. I'm cumming again." Cum shot even harder than before, mostly streaking across their stomachs, but one shot hit Gabe in the face._

_That was all it took for PJ. He clutched Gabe's ass in his hands and came inside his brother. He momentarily thought he would never stop cumming. His balls hurt from cumming so hard, and Gabe's ass was constricting around his length, milking him of every drop. It felt like minutes had passed when PJ's dick stopped shooting._

_"I love you, PJ," Gabe said. The glassy look on his eye and the tone of his voice showed he hadn't come down from his orgasmic high yet._

_"Love you too, Gabe. Love you."_

PJ's senses slowly returned to him. His eyes began to adjust to the darkness and the sound of shallow breathing filled his ears. He felt heat against his body. It was Gabe. It was Gabe on top of him, thrusting their crotches together.

His dream had left PJ leaking in his underwear, and feeling his half-naked brother rutting against him was only making him harder. He whispered Gabe's name a couple times but no answer. Gabe was sleeping.

He knew he should have climbed out of bed, but that would interrupt Gabe's dream, probably wake him up, and make for one awkward conversation. PJ wondered what Gabe was dreaming about—he knew the chances of Gabe fantasizing about the two of them were practically zero. But not impossible. Maybe Gabe was having the same dream he just had.

What excited PJ most of all was the image of them right now. Gabe wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants just loose enough to slip down underneath his ass, covered by the white briefs sticking to his cheeks like wax paper from sweat. It wasn't even how sexy his brother must have looked, but that their legs were tangled, that Gabe was holding onto him so tightly. Even lying beside his feverish brother, who was grinding against him, PJ reveled in the intimacy. And when their orgasms simultaneously hit them, PJ was sure. He was in love with Gabe.

Gabe had fallen back into a complete sleep again, which allowed PJ to slip out of his brother's room, out of the Duncan house, and back to his apartment. He took the long way, the cold air refreshing against his face, and he caught himself grinning.

"I'm in love with Gabe," he whispered. He repeated it a little louder, when the words really hit him. He was in love with Gabe, his fourteen year old brother who had a girlfriend. Why was he grinning like an idiot? There was no chance for them. PJ bummed himself out, and decided to get back to his apartment as soon as possible.

It was two o' clock when PJ walked into the apartment, and to his surprise, Emmett was still awake, sitting on his bed.

"Can I ask you a question?" Emmett said.

"Sure."

"Are you gay?" Emmett held a pair of underwear, and PJ thought he was going to pass out. It was Gabe's underwear.

**Hmmm, looks like things are taking a new turn in the next chapter, and the drama is going to continue. I just got inspired about the direction of the story…let's just say with how hard PJ is falling, the stakes are going to be high!**

**So please let me know what you think! See you next time!**


	6. 4x06: The Unusual Suspect

**Inspired to get this 6****th**** chapter out much earlier than planned, but I felt like it was an important follow-up to the last chapter. Didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

Various thoughts zipped through PJ's head so quickly that he couldn't keep up. He couldn't think of any believable excuse that would throw Emmett off course. Staring at the pair of white briefs too small to be his own, and then at his best friend's face, it hit him that Emmett was accusing him of anything. He was asking a question, one that PJ had been giving a lot of thought to lately.

All of his usual girl-centered enjoyments seemed to fade away: the calendar of girls with delicious foods he and Emmett bought last year, the cute girls who worked at the restaurant down the street, any semi-attractive girl in the apartment who smiled at him. He had begun to look twice at guys, nothing too serious, but he would have been lying if he said he wasn't staring just a little bit. There was no way he could be honest about his feelings about Gabe, but this was something Emmett could understand. Hopefully.

"I think I might be," PJ said. "Are you cool with that?"

"I kinda thought so for a while. Looks like there's not gonna be any more girl hunting for us, huh?"

"Afraid not."

"Well, that's cool." Emmett sat on his bed while PJ kicked off his shoes and socks. "So, does that mean little PJ has his first boyfriend?"

Emmett tossed the underwear at PJ, who turned bright red. "No, this is mine. I bought the wrong size, but I…I kinda like the way it feels."

"You mean you like the way it makes your ass look? Don't worry, we all do that. You know, tight shirts to show off the muscles." Emmett flexed his arms and PJ laughed.

"I'm glad you're not freaked out. I don't want anything to change."

"We've been best friends for as long as I can remember. You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried. And I'm totally cool that you're in love with me."

"I'm not in love with you."

"Yet," Emmett said. PJ rolled his eyes and threw his pillow at Emmett, who threw it back at him. "So, any guy you have your eye on?"

"Um, no not really."

"Come on PJ, gay or straight, you're a terrible liar. Now spill it. Who is he?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it. He has a girlfriend, and it's complicated. It's just not gonna happen."

"Got it. Then we have a new mission: find PJ a boyfriend."

"Wait, I don't…"

"Too late. We're finding me a girlfriend and you a boyfriend. We'll double date and everything. So make sure you some good underwear."

PJ knew there was no use in fighting Emmett on this. But the probability of Emmett actually finding anyone was pretty low, so he let it slide and went to bed. He dreamed of having a double date, Emmett and a blonde supermodel, he and Gabe. According to Emmett, he woke up with a goofy grin on his face.

PJ went through the binder Emmett gave him before he went to the mall, both confused and a little creeped out at his friend's efficiency. Complied in the large yellow binder were pictures, statistics and DVDs where applicable, for every attractive guy in the neighborhood. Each one was marked "gay" or "straight, but we could probably still get him." With all Emmett's effort, PJ was surprised his best friend was so unlucky in love.

He rolled his eyes when he opened the binder to see the first picture was a close-up of Emmett winking at him, but he felt his heart race when he flipped the page and saw a picture of himself and Gabe. It was just another joke page, and the post-it that said "gay best friend" was on his forehead, but seeing the word so close to his brother's face made him stop for a moment. Gabe did have a girlfriend, and he clearly liked her a lot, but he was only fourteen. His brother was probably just beginning puberty, so who really knew? PJ stopped and turned the page. It wasn't fair to put all of his feelings onto Gabe.

Gabe opened the door, and PJ shut the binder. "Hey, what's going on?"

"You know what the best brother in the world would do for his little brother, who you have to admit is pretty cute when he's mid-scheme?"

"Oh boy, I don't like the way that sounds," PJ said. "How deep are we mid-scheme?" PJ knew he was already part of Gabe's plan.

"It's kind of a long story, but I sort of told the school that you were my legal guardian, and…"

"Really? Me? Gabe, I'm honored."

"Dude, you're not really my legal guardian," Gabe said. "I just told the school that so they would send my report card here instead of home. I didn't do so well."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Classes got harder; I always have to babysit Toby; I'm busy with Lauren. Mom and Dad wouldn't understand. Things have changed since the 50s. We teens have a lot on more plates now."

PJ chuckled. "All right. What do you need me to do?"

"My guidance counselor is coming over to talk to you about my grades, so I need you to pretend to be my guardian so he can get off my back."

PJ stood up and ruffled his brother's hair. "As long as you promise you're gonna get those grades up, champ."

"Save it for when Mr. Rose comes over."

Going through his older brother's things to clean the apartment for Mr. Rose, Gabe noticed the binder sticking out underneath PJ's bed. The words "invasion of privacy" flashed through his mind, memories of Teddy screaming at him to get out of her room quickly following, but Gabe ignored them. It was a binder, not a journal. The only bad things to come out of binders were homework assignments.

When Gabe opened the binder, he rolled his eyes when he saw the close-up of Emmett. _If this is a huge book of pictures of Emmett, I'm throwing it out the window_. He flipped to the next page and saw a picture of himself and PJ, a post-it on his brother's forehead. _Gay_.

He wasn't sure what to think. Suddenly everything they had done together meant something very different. They hadn't been on the same level.

Gabe had always been so sure that he knew everything about PJ, all of the deep stuff anyway. How could he have fooled around with him and not known how PJ was feeling about it. He tugged at his collar and looked around. Maybe he could fake being sick. Maybe he wouldn't have to fake it.

"Gabe, I think if you squint really hard, it looks like I'm…" PJ dropped the picture he was holding. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning." Gabe slid the binder back under PJ's bed, and began straightening his brother's bed. He wanted to say something, but what was he supposed to say? _I know you're gay_? If PJ didn't tell him, maybe he didn't want him to know. He felt selfish for thinking it, but Gabe couldn't help but feel a little betrayed. They were brothers. They didn't hide things from each other.

"Gabe, about that binder…Emmett made it and he was just fooling around, and…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Tell you what?"

"I don't know," Gabe said. He turned around and looked at PJ, before looking down. "You can tell me, you know. We're brothers. We shouldn't have such big secrets. If you're gay, I'm totally cool with it."

PJ blushed and sat down on the bed, silently cursing Emmett for making that binder. Gabe sat next to him, and he felt his cheeks get even hotter.

"I wasn't trying to hide anything from you. I only figured it out pretty recently."

"Oh, okay. You know, I think this guy in my gym class is gay."

"Yeah?"

"I think he likes me or something. He's always staring at me, and then looks away when I check to see if he's staring. Feels kinda nice."

"Nice?"

"You know. Feels nice when someone likes you. Do you want me to see if he has an older brother?"

"Oh god, I'm getting dating options from my little brother," PJ said.

"Hey, I would have good taste in guys. And I bet I know your type too."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"Funny, cute, a little dorky, and sensitive," Gabe said with a grin. "See, you're turning red, which means I'm right." PJ coughed and looked down. "So, we're cool, right?"

"We were always cool. But Mr. Rose is gonna be here soon, so let's get ready."

There was something different about PJ when he was talking to Mr. Rose. Besides the obvious fact that his brother delved deep into the world of pretend, he seemed happier. And Gabe had to work harder to pretend to be obediently listening to his legal guardian, and look remorseful for the drops in his grades. Luckily, Mr. Rose was eating up every word that came out of PJ's mouth.

But when the man announced he had a form to sign, Gabe began to panic. He hid behind his brother and put his arms through PJ's sleeves so he could sign the note, trying his best to make every movement as natural and fluid as possible. Mr. Rose went on one of his long tangents about responsibility, and Gabe let his attention wander. He wasn't sure at first, but peering around his brother's body, he noticed that PJ was touching himself.

It was just a little at first, but PJ was definitely rubbing his crotch. Gabe wondered what PJ felt when they had fooled around together. He enjoyed it. Who wouldn't? But PJ must have enjoyed it in a different way. Gabe closed his eyes and tried to imagine how PJ felt, what PJ thought about.

He remembered how hard PJ's dick was, in his hand, and especially in his mouth. The mushroom tip oozed pre-cum, and when PJ came, thick spurts of cum hit the back of his mouth, sometimes so much that he couldn't swallow it all. Gabe gulped. He was getting hard just thinking about it.

PJ felt it against his back, and stopped talking mid-sentence. He cleared his throat and apologized before continuing, trying to ignore Gabe's hardness against his body. But when Gabe began lightly thrusting against him, he could feel his attention span waning. All he wanted was to rut against Gabe until they both came, to kiss him until they could barely breathe.

After what felt like an hour, Mr. Rose excused himself, telling Gabe the jig was up and Gabe declined his offer to drive him back to the house. He decided to buy some flowers for their mom and chocolate for their dad, hoping the peace offerings would lighten any punishment that was inevitably coming.

"Hey PJ, about that whole secret stuff before?" Gabe said.

"Yeah?"

"Sometimes, I get hard."

"What guy doesn't?" PJ said with a smile.

"You know what I mean. With you. Sometimes with that guy from gym when we're showering together...I got a boner in the showers last week," Gabe whispered. PJ started laughing and Gave hit him in the hard. "It's not funny. Do you know how embarrassing it is to be in a shower with a bunch of guys and get hard?"

"Dude, don't worry about it. That happened to me. That happened to Emmett. It probably happened to Dad."

"Okay, Dad naked in the shower. I need a shower for my eyes."

"My point is that it happens to every guy. Gay, straight, doesn't matter. You're fourteen."

"The guys made fun of me."

"That's what teenage boys do. Don't take it personally." PJ wrapped his arm around Gabe's shoulders. Gabe rested his head on his brother's shoulders. "Gabe?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you hard now?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah…can I use your bathroom? Before Mom and Dad kill me over my grades."

"What kind of legal guardian would I be if I didn't? You'll always have a place to jerk off when I'm around."

Gabe rolled his eyes. "You're such a good influence."

PJ watched his brother lock himself in the bathroom, and lay down on his bed. Absent-mindedly rubbing his crotch, PJ smiled. He imagined his brother, pants and underwear around his ankles, and wondered what he was thinking about.

Sitting on the bathroom floor, cold tile against his ass, Gabe jacked off as quickly as possible. Taking his time to fully enjoy the pleasurable sensations was the last thing on Gabe's mind. His left hand pinching a nipple through his shirt and his right stroking his dick, Gabe felt his peak approaching. He sunk down and lay vertically on the ground, letting his legs stretch out. His toes curled and various people passed through his mind when he came. Cum across his chest and breathing heavily, Gabe recalled the images that came to mind when he came. Lauren, the girl who worked at the pastry shop, the boy from gym class, PJ.

**Hmmm…where are things going from here? **

** You'll have to wait for someone new to pop up next chapter…someone new who will be playing an important role in the story…**

** As always, I love hearing from you guys so please review to let me know what you think!**


	7. 4x07: Catch

**The inspiration seems to keep flowing, so here's the 7****th**** chapter! And the introduction of Beau. Where does he fit into the story? Well you'll have to keep reading to find out. This is a more PJ-driven chapter just as a heads up.**

**And a shout out to terboDC1980 for inspiring me and reviewing! It definitely keeps me going!**

**Would love to hear from the rest of you too!**

**I've been having a little trouble getting in bolded lines to divide the chapter into sections, so hopefully it will work this time. So that's a warning that the formatting might be a little awkward, but hopefully still readable!**

PJ checked in every nook and cranny of his apartment, but the rat was nowhere to be found. Emmett was practically tearing his side of the apartment apart, making rat noises. Their upstairs neighbor trusted them to look after his rats while he was away. If he and Emmett screwed this up, the list of people that trusted them to act responsibly would only dwindle. And it was a pretty short list already.

He sighed in relief when his dad walked through the door, but his train of thought was lost when his dad's assistant walked into the apartment. Handsome, a great head of hair and an incredible smile, the guy introduced himself as "Beau." PJ gulped and shook his hand. Firm grip.

Even though his dad was in the room, and the priority should have been finding this rat as quickly as possible, PJ couldn't help but sneak glances at Beau. He saw the muscles even through Beau's blue button-down shirt, and his ass looked perfect through his work pants. When he heard Emmett clear his throat, PJ turned and his best friend gave him the thumbs up and winked, making PJ turn bright red. He was just looking. Any girl or gay guy would do the same. Even straight guys would give Beau a once-over. It wasn't like anything was going to happen.

"Hey, PJ, right?" PJ snapped out of his thoughts and stood up in front of Beau. His mouth felt dry, so he just nodded. "I know this sounds a little weird, but I just moved here from Tennessee, and don't really know any good places around town. Would you mind showing me around?"

"Um, yeah, dude. Definitely."

"Cool. Thanks, man," Beau said. "I have to go back to the office to do some paperwork, but after that, I'll be ready. I'll just have your dad call you when I'm on my way."

"OK, see you then."

PJ didn't even notice that Beau and his dad found the rat until Emmett held the rodent up to his face, making him fall back in surprise. "Looks like PJ is going on his first date with a boy. Color me a proud best friend."

"Shut up, it's not a date. I'm just taking him around town. No big deal."

"No big deal? You looked like your eyes were about to pop out of your head and I thought your mouth was going to turn into a drool fountain."

"You don't think I was being obvious, do you? I don't want things to get weird."

"No, of course not. Just best friend ESP. But that does mean you think he's cute, right? I'm not gay, but I gotta say, he was probably the second hottest guy I know."

"Who's the first?" PJ asked. Emmett pumped up his muscles and grinned. "Oh god, I've created a monster."

* * *

Gabe smirked when he heard the car drive off, and texted Lauren to come over. After he and Lauren caught on to his mom and Mrs. Dabney's plan, he planned to milk this guilt for a long time. He hadn't realized it until he had said it, but Gabe was in his first relationship. He was pretty sure he was anyway. He and Lauren hadn't actually discussed it, but now seemed like a good a time as any.

Lauren greeted him with her usual sweet voice. It continued to amaze Gabe that a simple "Hey Gabe" could sound so heavenly. It sure never sounded that good when any of his family said it. The two of them went up to Gabe's room, and even though his parents weren't home, Gabe left the door open. His mom made the rule that he couldn't have Lauren in his room with the door closed. It was a stupid rule, but Gabe wasn't about to argue with his mom.

"So, what are you going to get out of Mrs. Dabney?"

"There's this designer jacket I've had my eye on. It's a little expensive, but…"

"More expensive than her granddaughter's first relationship?"

Lauren laughed. "Hopefully not. I think she's warming up to you, though."

"Really?"

"No, not really," Lauren said. "But she said you weren't a complete terror when you came over yesterday."

"I was on my best behavior. And you should know how hard that is for me. Not really used to it."

"Well, thanks for doing it for me. Just promise you're not going soft on me."

"Soft? Me? Never?"

Sitting so close to Lauren, Gabe took in the scent of her perfume. He couldn't believe that he was with a girl so pretty.

"Hey, Lauren, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Well we've been hanging out a lot, and I just wanted to know if you wanted to…you know. If you wanted to be my girlfriend."

His voice cracked on the word "girlfriend," and Gabe really wished he could erase Lauren's mind and ask again, and sound more confident, more manly.

"Sure."

"Wait, let me start over…did you just say 'sure?'"

"Yeah. I mean, I kinda already thought you were my boyfriend. But I'm glad you asked."

Gabe sighed, and tried not to grin too much. Though he knew he must have looked like a happy idiot, he didn't even care.

He was taken off guard when Lauren leaned forward and kissed him.

* * *

PJ and Beau walked through the mall, PJ pointing out all of the important stores: the video store that held all the best horror movies, "Fried Everything," a store that would fry anything you want (literally anything), and all of the best places to eat and shop for affordable prices. They stopped at a snowcone store, and Beau bought PJ a vanilla snowcone with strawberry syrup.

"You didn't have to do that," PJ said.

"I wouldn't have even known about this place if it wasn't for you. I don't mean no harm in this, but your dad can be kind of a wet blanket about taking time off work to explore."

"Yeah, Dad takes work pretty seriously. Except you have to humor him when you listen to all of his bug stories, which you will hear at least five times a day."

"You don't have to tell me. Sometimes, I count how many times your dad says 'I bet he was sorry he messed with Bob Duncan.' Gotta be honest, I don't know how anyone can get so excited over such little critters."

"Well, Dad's a very…unique kind of guy."

Beau smiled. "You gotta a little something on your nose." PJ looked down but before he could wipe it away, Beau reached forward and scooped it up with his finger. When he sucked on his finger, PJ thought he was going to lose it. "Got it."

"Thanks…I guess the whole Southern Gentleman thing is real, huh?"

"Aww, shucks. You should tell that to my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Of course. Beau was handsome, sweet, and fun to be around. How could he not have a girl waiting for him back at home?

"Yeah, she's great. I love her a bunch, but the whole long-distance thing is hard. She's nervous that something's gonna happen. But can I be honest with you? I told her not to worry about anything, but I'm a little nervous too. I mean, you never know, right?"

PJ nodded. He did understand. Surely it was possible to love someone, and be attracted to someone else. When he thought about Gabe, he felt kind of bad for going so crazy over Beau, like he was cheating on his brother or something. But that was just it. They weren't dating. They weren't even fooling around anymore. There was no reason why he should feel guilty, but he did. Because the more time he spent with Beau, the more he liked the Southern boy.

"So, do you have a girlfriend," Beau asked.

"Me? Oh, no way. I…I'm actually gay. I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable or anything. You're uncomfortable, aren't you? I shouldn't have said anything. I'll just go."

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down. You're goin' a mile a minute there. If you're gay, that's totally fine with me."

"Really?"

"Of course. And I'm glad you told me. Come on. Why don't you show me the best place to buy a nice jacket?"

PJ smiled, and turned red when Beau reached forward and touched his nose. "I didn't have more snowcone there, did I?"

"Nope," Beau said with a smile.

* * *

He had kissed PJ, but kissing Lauren was entirely different. It was gentler, softer, and the scent of her perfume felt even more immediate. He was so absorbed in the amazing feeling of her lips against his own that by the time he thought to start kissing back, she pulled away. He was tempted to kiss her again, but he didn't want to push things, and make her uncomfortable.

"I've never kissed anyone before. I hope that was okay."

"Okay? That was the best thing ever! I mean…yeah, it was really cool."

"Was it your first kiss too?"

"Yes!"

Gabe had answered before he could think it through, but what was he supposed to say? _I've made out with my brother?_ They had just made things official, and he was already lying to her. Even after Lauren went back home to see about that designer jacket, Gabe thought about the lie he had told.

He wanted to be honest with Lauren. It wasn't like he and PJ even did that stuff anymore, and it wasn't serious. But Lauren wouldn't understand. It would be too weird for her, and if he told her, he would lose his first girlfriend. It wasn't fair.

And it wasn't fair that after PJ came out to him, Gabe continued to think about fooling around with his brother. He wondered what it was like for PJ, and how it was different from the way he felt during it. Thoughts of his brother's naked body and goofy smile filled his head, and as much as he was attracted to Lauren, Gabe couldn't deny there was something about PJ that he liked. It had been his idea to stop messing around since he had a girlfriend, and he knew it was the right decision, but he couldn't help but miss the familiar embrace of PJ's arms around him, the sensation of kissing him so hard that he had to catch his breath.

Sometimes he wondered if it would be okay to do it with PJ just one more time without the possible consequence of losing Lauren.

* * *

PJ and Beau walked into Ricky's, a clothing store that had all the coolest clothes. PJ didn't think he would be able to get over the awkwardness at first, but Beau made jokes and PJ couldn't help but loosen up. And Beau's Southern accent made everything he said sound even better.

Beau picked out various clothes, and went to the dressing room. PJ tried to distract himself by looking through the socks and underwear, but he couldn't tear his mind from the thought of Beau, naked in the dressing room. He felt himself getting hard while he looked through the boxer briefs. He wondered what underwear Beau wore, if he sometimes went commando. When that thought reached him, he covered his crotch and walked around, humming the theme song to his favorite cartoon.

"Hey PJ, can you come in here?" Beau called.

PJ rubbed his ears, making sure that he heard Beau correctly. When his new friend called out his name a second time, he hesitantly walked over to the fitting rooms. "Do you need something Beau?"

"I just need your opinion on how something fits. Door's unlocked."

It was a little weird to be going into a dressing room with another guy, but if Beau was comfortable enough to let him in, then the least PJ could do was help him with the clothes. He stepped into the fitting room and quickly turned away when he saw Beau standing in front of him, half-naked. His dad's assistant was wearing but a tight pair of blue jeans.

"What do you think?" Beau turned around. "They're a little tighter than I'm used to, but I reckon they're not so bad."

He had tried not to stare when they were back at the apartment, but Beau was _asking_ him to-and PJ felt the familiar dryness in his mouth as he stared at Beau's ass through the skinny jeans. The denim stretched around his firm ass, and all PJ wanted to do was touch it. Actually, PJ wanted to do a lot more than that, but he was trying to keep his erection hidden. That wasn't easy. Not when he looked up and saw Beau's pecs and abs,

"Hey PJ?" Beau said. "Were you just checking me out?"

"What? No, I wasn't…"

"'Cause I'm pretty sure I know when someone's checking me out…and that looks a lot like it. If I'm totally misreading somethin', then tell me 'cause I'll feel pretty stupid if I am."

PJ went back and forth between the choice to lie and tell the truth. Even though he was pretty sure every second of silence was only going to make any lie sound unbelievable. But before he could make up his mind, Beau closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together.

_Oh god, he's kissing me_. PJ couldn't think straight, not with a tongue pressing against his lips. Luckily he didn't have to think to open his mouth, and Beau slipped his tongue in. Pressed against the fitting room wall, PJ held onto Beau's jeans pockets while he French-kissed the hunk.

Beau slowly pulled away, and PJ leaned forward in every attempt to keep their lips together for as long as possible. Beau took a deep breath and PJ blushed at seeing his friend's flushed face.

"Your girlfriend," PJ whispered between heavy breaths.

"Uh-huh," Beau whispered, before kissing him, harder than the first time.

Kissing Beau was entirely different than kissing Gabe. Beau was more aggressive, and his lips were slightly fuller. When he sucked on Beau's bottom lip, the handsome boy moaned into his mouth and deepened the kiss. PJ's hands were in a frenzy to touch every muscle they could find: Beau's shoulders, the firm pecs and abs of his chest, his back, his ass through the skinny jeans. The denim was so thin that PJ felt like he was grabbing his friend's bare ass, which caused him to rut forward, his cloth-covered erection jutting against Beau's.

Beau returned the motion and began undoing the buttons of PJ's shirt, slipping the red fabric from his body. Next to Beau, PJ felt like a string-bean, but Beau whispered "your body is mighty nice," and PJ blushed as those big hands ran across his thin chest. He gasped when Beau grabbed his nipples and began flicking them, the brunet's fingertips soft against his nipples. And once they were hard, Beau leaned down and began sucking on them. PJ wondered how much practice Beau had with this.

It took a little time and a lot of patience to pull Beau's skinny jeans down, then Beau yanked PJ's pants down. With their jeans around their ankles, the two boys thrust against each other in their underwear. PJ's dick, covered by a flimsy pair of Valentine's Day themed boxers, against Beau's black boxer-brief covered cock, PJ held onto his friend while Beau kissed him deeply. He was squeezing Beau's ass as much as he could, palming the round cheeks and sliding his finger between them, making Beau shutter. When he slid his hands underneath the fabric and felt Beau's bare skin, PJ's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"PJ, cumming," Beau moaned into the kiss.

He couldn't say anything. It was too much. He squeezed Beau's ass hard, digging his fingernails into the sweaty skin. It was as if every drop of cum was being forcefully pulled from his cock, the first heavy spurts soaking the front of his boxers. Beau was shuttering against him, dick pulsing and coating the inside of his underwear with cum.

The two of them fell to the floor of the fitting room. PJ blushed when Beau kissed him gently on the lips. And he kissed back.

**What will happen to PJ and Beau? And what about Gabe?**

** I have an idea for the next chapter. You'll get to see a little more Gabe, and his part takes on an interesting story so stay tuned!**


	8. 4x08: PJ 1, Gabe 2

**Managed to crank out another chapter so here we are!**

**Hopefully you all will enjoy it!**

**Not gonna give too much away, but we have two dirty scenes in this one.**

**You'll have to keep reading to let me find out what they are! Then let me know which one you enjoyed more by reviewing!**

Gabe peeked over the garbage can, checking in every direction to make sure Bryce Jenkins wasn't around, before he made a dash to the line of kids at the water fountain. It was an accident, really. One innocent punch to the toughest guy in school, and his life is in danger. Not even a punch, just an arm extension that came from a yawn. And he meant to get things straightened out, but everyone started praising him for being so strong, and what were the chances that he was going to be this popular on his own? It was all going pretty well, until he heard Bryce was looking for him. That could only mean one thing. Maybe he could still be popular with a neck brace.

After one last look to make sure he was safe, Gabe ran to his locker. His fingers trembling, he managed to undo his combination lock, when he heard someone call out "Duncan." Gabe took a deep breath and turned around to see Bryce walking towards him.

"I've been looking for you, Duncan."

"You know, I heard you were, but I've been so busy. You know, with class, and lunch and everything. Did you not get my message? I told my people to contact you and…"

"Save it, Duncan. I know you've been avoiding me, but now that I have you, I have to do this."

"Okay. But I bruise really easily, so if you could not hit me super hard." Every muscle in Gabe's body tensed and he shut his eyes. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Dude, I'm not gonna hit you. I wanna thank you."

Gabe un-tensed and stared at Bryce. "This isn't a joke, is it? You know, fool me into a false sense of security so you can get me? I have four siblings and two weird parents. I'm not new to this."

"No, really. Now that I'm not the toughest guy in school, I'm free to be myself and do things I've always wanted to do. Join the book club, take modern dance, ask Ross to see a movie and…"

"Ross? Why couldn't you just ask him before when you…unless you mean…"

"Shut it, Duncan. You didn't hear that. I don't know what I was saying."

"Bryce, are you…"

"I said, shut it. We both know that punch was an accident, so don't make me prove that I really am the toughest. You say anything, _anything_, and I'll give you a wedgie so bad, you'll taste cotton."

"I won't tell anyone, promise. You can trust me. Fear is the best way to keep people silent after all."

Bryce grabbed Gabe's wrist and dragged him to the bathroom, pushing out all of the other boys, even the ones who were mid-pee. He blocked the door with the garbage can.

"Listen, Duncan, I mean, Gabe." Gabe's eyes widened in surprise. "What? Gabe's your name, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you knew it."

"Anyway, I'm serious about not telling anyone. I may not be the toughest guy in school anymore, but I still have a reputation."

"Not if you join the book club and modern dance." Bryce glared at Gabe. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Like I said, your secret's safe with me."

"Good. Thanks Gabe. I've never told anybody, so it feels good to let it out, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it."

"And you're totally cool?"

"Sure, it's no big deal," Gabe said.

"Just so we're on the same page, we're talking about you being cool with me being…gay."

"You're gay? I think I just found my article to get onto the school paper."

"Duncan!"

"I'm just kidding. And I won't tell anyone, not even Ross. I guess tall blonds are your type?" Gabe smirked when Bryce turned red. "Nice choice."

"What can I say? I've always had good taste."

"Yeah, you always wore the best shoes when you were kicking kids."

"Hey, I'm coming over to your house tonight."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when I get there. And you better not be busy doing anything," Bryce said.

"Pssh. And what would I be doing? Homework?"

"Good. Your house gonna be full?"

"I dunno. I could probably get everybody house if I tell them it's for school."

"Good. It'll be better if we're alone."

* * *

Tired from riding the baby elephant, PJ plopped onto his bed the second he reached his apartment. He closed his eyes and thought about what had happened a couple days before. Each time he replayed it in his head, he felt guiltier. Beau has a girlfriend. Thanks to him, some girl was going to be heartbroken. All because he was doing his best to forget about Gabe. And the worst part was that it worked for a little while.

Even though he was known to dip his toes into the world of fantasy and make believe, PJ never thought Prince Charming actually existed, until he met Beau. He was everything he could ask for in a boyfriend, except for the fact that he wasn't Gabe. But he was beginning to think that was a plus. Or he was until he remembered that, like Gabe, Beau had a girlfriend.

A knock came at the door. PJ didn't feel like getting up. "Emmett and I aren't here now. Leave your message at the beep. Beep!"

"This message is for PJ Duncan. I heard this country boy hasn't talked to him for a few days, and they need to talk." PJ ran to the door, dripping over his shoelaces on the way. He opened the door and saw Beau. "Sounds like you got a real good answering machine."

"We've had it for a while, but we like it just fine. You wanna come in?"

"Thanks." Beau stepped into the apartment, and PJ closed the door. "How have you been?"

"Good. Pretty good? You?"

"All right. It's been a pretty rough couple of days. Girlfriend stuff."

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

"Listen, PJ, about what happened at the mall. I don't want you to think I'm some two-timing pig. my girlfriend Julie and I…we've been fighting since I moved out here. But it's just been worse lately. Every time I call her, we end up in an argument. Then with all the stuff with you, it was just too much. We broke up."

"I'm really sorry Beau."

"No, it's not your fault. I cheated on her, and it was wrong of me. But don't think I was just using you to get away from my problems with Julie. Because I really like you."

"I really like you too."

PJ felt his heart pounding against his chest. Beau leaned forward and kissed him.

* * *

Bryce came over to the Duncan house at 8:00. Gabe managed to convince his mom to take the kids to a movie, and Teddy was already going to be at Ivy's. His dad promised he would stay in the basement, and after Gabe told him this was a matter of life and death, his dad shook on it. Gabe took Bryce up to his room, not saying anything about the box the red-headed boy brought over.

"I ran into Ross today. Said he liked my shirt."

"When's the wedding?"

"Ha ha. Very funny. Like you've never grinned like an idiot when someone gave you a dumb compliment. And don't pretend you haven't, because I've seen you. No one looks more idiotic than you when you're happy."

"Gee thanks. Did you come over to make fun of me?"

"I dunno. Are those your rainbow beanie babies over there?"

Gabe turned around to see two beanie babies at the foot of his closet door. "Oh, these are my brother PJ's. I mean one is anyway. We bought these when we were little, and I would have thrown them out, but he told me we had to keep them. You know, brother thing."

"Come on Gabe, you've told better lies in class. Don't give me the cheap stuff now that you're Mr. Fake Tough Guy."

"I'm serious. Here's a picture of my brother." Gabe handed Bryce a picture of himself and PJ at the beach, the older boy making a goofy face.

"Guess you weren't lying. Your brother's pretty hot."

"My brother? The one in this picture? Well, he's no Ross."

"Ross wishes he was this hot. Any chance he'll be stopping by?"

"You want me to set you up with PJ? Ross is gonna be pretty upset that you're dumping him for an older man…well, not really a man…just a…PJ."

"Why don't you just let me keep this picture, and we'll call it even." Gabe raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I'll just cut you out."

Bryce reached for the picture, but Gabe pulled his hand away. "I'll get you a different one. This one's mine."

"What are you gonna do with a picture of your brother shirtless?"

"What are _you_ gonna do with a picture of my brother shirtless?"

"Well, that's why I came over." Bryce handed Gabe the box, and the brown-haired boy opened it to pull out some rope, a plastic object, and a bottle of clear liquid.

"What is this stuff?"

"Come on, you don't know? It's so we can fool around."

"What?" Gabe stood up and covered his mouth when he realized how loud he yelled. "I'm not gonna fool around with you."

"Why not?"

"Because you're not my type. And I'm not gay. And I have a girlfriend!"

"You do not."

"I do too! Her name's Lauren." Gabe picked up a picture of Lauren and showed it to Bryce. "See."

"_You're_ dating _her_? But you said you were gay."

"I never said that. When did I say that? You must be thinking of somebody else, because I never said that."

"Wow, I think there's been some big misunderstanding here." Bryce stuffed everything back into the box and started to walk out. "Sorry, dude. I'll get out of your house."

"Wait, Bryce. Come on. I'm not gay, but you don't have to leave. You made a mistake, and it's cool."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You wanna watch a movie or something? Mom's gone and Dad's in the basement, so we can take some junk food from the secret stash in the kitchen."

"Definitely. But can I ask you a favor?" Bryce said.

"Sure."

"Would you mind…I mean…I've never done anything like this before, but since you're cool with me being gay and all, could you…use this stuff on me?"

* * *

Beau was a _really_ good kisser, the kind that made PJ's eyes roll back and his legs tremble. He tried to kiss back, but he was still partly in shock. But when he felt Beau's tongue in his mouth, he squeezed Beau's hand, and rolled his tongue around Beau's.

PJ and Beau kicked off their shoes without breaking their kiss, before Beau laid PJ on the bed. PJ had his arms around Beau's neck, and his legs around the country boy's waist. He shifted his body in a dual attempt to relieve the hardness between his legs, and prevent Beau from knowing about it, but when Beau ground their hips together, PJ pulled away to catch his breath.

Beau smiled and did it a second time, PJ responding by thrusting back. "I might be getting a little hasty here, but could I take your clothes off?"

It couldn't get any hastier than that, and PJ nodded his head. Beau took his time unbuttoning PJ's shirt, trailing soft kisses down his chest, stopping to suck on his small pink nipples. PJ arched his back and shut his eyes, feeling like he was on sensory overload, especially when he felt Beau's hand slide his legs.

"Bigger than one of the critters your dad and I kill." PJ chuckled, and Beau pulled his pants down, revealing his cartoon themed boxer briefs. Beau leaned down and pressed his mouth against PJ's bulge, making the blonde boy moan. The hunky boy's tongue traced along his balls, across the length and applied particular pressure against the head. PJ held onto Beau's shoulder, making him look up.

"I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that." Beau chuckled and pulled down PJ's underwear, kissing PJ's hipbone, along his thighs before returning his attention to PJ's balls. He was close again, and didn't want to cum too quickly, so PJ pushed Beau back, and stripped him until his dad's assistant was wearing nothing but a pair of tight white briefs. Pre-cum surged from PJ's dick at the sight of a nearly naked Beau, and when he pulled the underwear down, his mouth watered. Beau's dick, circumcised with a bullet head, was a little bigger than his own. "Can I suck you?"

"Only if I can do the same."

They positioned themselves on the bed in a 69 position, PJ admiring the feel of Beau's dick, before he felt the wet warmth of Beau's mouth on his dick. PJ took Beau into his mouth, focusing his attention on the head. Beau quickly began bobbing his head between PJ's legs. PJ briefly wondered how Beau could suck dick so adeptly, but the thought didn't last long.

"Beau, wait, I'm gonna cum." He tried to hold on longer, but he couldn't, not with Beau cradling his balls, his pinky resting between his ass cheeks. His body tensed and his toes curled when he came, Beau sucking him dry until the head of his cock was so sensitive, he had to push Beau off.

Beau rolled over and kissed PJ, hard, cum rolling between their tongues. With one hand, PJ grabbed Beau's dick, slick with saliva, and with the other, he grabbed at his friend's muscular ass. He felt it flex, contract and release repeatedly when Beau moaned into their kiss and shot cum between their stomachs.

PJ slowly pulled away, saliva and a bit of cum momentarily connecting their lips.

"I know this is kind of a weird time to be asking this, but would you wanna start seeing each other?" Beau said.

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend? I'm just making sure because I've been pretty confused lately. Well, not just lately, but…"

Beau kissed him again. "That answer your question?"

PJ nodded.

* * *

Gabe wasn't sure where to look. He tried the wall, the pictured by his bed, anywhere but his bed, where Bryce was lying naked. He had snuck a few glances while Bryce was taking off his clothes, surprised that the ex-bully had the hint of a set of abs, but now that Bryce was naked, and hard, Gabe had to try his best not to look.

"Come on, dude. Please?"

This was crazy. Gabe couldn't believe he actually agreed to it. But Bryce was so desperate, and he would be lying if he wasn't horny the past couple days, a little more than usual now that there was a naked boy sprawled on his bed. Any guy would be though, straight or gay. There was just something about seeing another naked body that made it hard to think about anything else. He definitely wasn't the only one getting hard in the showers for no particular reason.

"Are you sure you really want to do this? It's a little…"

"I'm not asking you to do anything. Just put it in me. Now hurry up."

Tying Bryce's arms and legs to his bedposts was a little exciting. Gabe pulled on them tight as payback for all the times Bryce terrified him. But the tighter he tied, the more Bryce begged. _A little tighter. Harder._ Bryce turned back towards him and whispered "put it in me."

He was hard. Gabe pressed the wet dildo against Bryce's hole, disbelieving that the wide blue object would fit inside Bryce's butt. He licked his lips as he pressed the object forward, waiting for Bryce to relax so he could continue.

"Oh god, it's huge." Bryce reached back and grabbed his cheeks, pulling them far apart so Gabe could push the dildo even further.

Gabe watched the object sink deeper into Bryce's hole, before he began pulling out. His pace was slow at first so Bryce could get used to it, but he gradually developed a rhythm that had Bryce pushing back to meet his thrusts.

"Duncan, let me see that picture of you and your brother."

Gabe put the picture in front of Bryce. He wasn't sure at first; it was barely a whisper, but Gabe definitely heard Bryce whisper his brother's name. And he was pretty sure he heard "fuck me" a couple times too.

Bryce didn't ask him to, but Gabe knew Bryce was close. He reached down and grabbed Bryce's cock, the thick length throbbing between his fingers.

"PJ," he moaned. Cum shot from Bryce's dick, some getting on Gabe's right hand, but most of it spurting across Gabe's bed. Gabe shut his eyes, but the image of himself and his brother at the beach, shirtless, filled his mind when he came in his jeans.

**Well there you go. Looks like things are going well for PJ, and things are getting…interesting for Gabe. Both the Duncan boys are in relationships. How will they play out? You'll have to wait until next time to find out!**


	9. 4x09: Drama

**After some issues with the last chapter, I felt inspired to push myself to write something better.**

**The lack of detail in the last chapter hurt it a bit, so I tried to give some more detail and put you readers in the scene. Please tell me what you think about the level of detail this time around. Hopefully it's better than last time!**

**Enjoy!**

Gabe sat in the bathtub, only his head peeking out of the bubbles and hot water. In the Duncan house, the only place to get a little privacy was the bathroom. He sighed and sunk a little deeper into the water. There was a tingle running through his body from his mom's bath salts that he used. He needed the heavy artillery to help clear his mind. The only thing he wanted now was to scrub his brain and wash out everything that happened yesterday.

After Gabe untied Bryce, and changed his pants and underwear, the two of them watched a movie. Bryce left, and Gabe went to bed early, doing everything in his power to think about Lauren. The whole thing had been made on impulse, and he never let Bryce touch him, but Gabe couldn't help but think the whole scene verged on the edge of cheating. But that wasn't his primary concern.

Lauren was beautiful, the prettiest girl that had ever given Gabe the time of day. And they kissed occasionally. Even though there was no tongue, when their lips were pressed together for seconds at a time, the rest of the world ceased to exist. But when Lauren wasn't around, and he was lying in bed, or in the shower, his thoughts drifted to other people, other guys.

He imagined Bryce and Ross making out in the gym showers, wet naked bodies pressed together with Bryce's hands squeezing Ross's ass. Once, he had a wet dream about the entire gym class fooling around in the shower, every boy grabbing or sucking at wet flesh, and Gabe was at the center of the group. After watching Bryce's ass swallow the fat dildo, Gabe wondered what it would be like to feel something inside his own body. It certainly looked like Bryce enjoyed it. So when hormones swept him away and his thoughts began to center on getting off, Gabe couldn't help but think of PJ.

Always at the most awkward times, Gabe would randomly think of PJ without a shirt on, and he would get a hard-on. Excusing himself from the dinner table, fidgeting in class while trying to focus on the lesson—once he was alone and could focus all his thoughts on his parents making out, his erection would inevitably fade.

There was nothing happening between him and PJ, not physically anyway, but Gabe almost felt like he was mind-cheating on Lauren. How could he have such an awesome girlfriend and not be thinking of her all the time? He felt like the world's worst boyfriend, and Lauren didn't deserve that. Gabe knew he needed to talk to her, but he didn't even know what to say, or how to say it.

"We need to have a talk about our relationship."

He was pretty sure Teddy was blowing things out of proportion when he told her that Lauren stopped by, so Gabe ignored his sister's warnings and invited Lauren to take a walk. They got smoothies, raspberry and blueberry-which was a pretty good combination-and walked through the park. Lauren was silent at first, and Gabe was starting to think Teddy was right. Maybe Lauren really did want to end their relationship, and despite all the confusion that he was facing, he knew that was the last thing he wanted.

"Gabe, can I ask you something? Is everything okay with you? You seem sort of…distant lately."

"Distant? Me?"

"Yeah. Sometimes when we talk, I feel like you're a little checked out. Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not. You've been great. I guess I've just been a little distracted."

"You know you can talk to me about it," Lauren said. "What are girlfriends for?"

He smiled when she smiled, and took a deep breath. "Lauren, I really like you. You're funny, pretty, and you didn't run away screaming when you met my family."

"Well, I figured all the stories Grandma told me weren't true."

"They probably were. But they're harmless, mostly."

"Grandma mostly isn't harmless, so I guess we balance each other out." Lauren and Gabe laughed. "Is it something about your family?"

"No. I mean, yes. Well, sort of. See, the thing is, we Duncans don't have the best track record with relationships. Teddy's going back and forth with Spencer, and PJ really like his first girlfriend, but they broke up after she moved away. You can never really know about these things, you know?"

"Yeah. Grandma said being with you was a mistake. Forgetting about than her irrational hate for you, she said it's not good to get tied down to one guy so young or I'll never know what's out there."

"Do you think she's right?"

"At first, I did. But I really like you, and I don't need anyone else." Gabe's mouth felt dry. "Why?"

"I know I've never been one to agree with Mrs. Dabney, but what if she's right? I think you're great, and—"

"You're breaking up with me?"

"No! I know I want to be with you, but I'm just not sure about…other stuff."

"So you want to be my boyfriend, and date other people. Gabe Duncan, Grandma was right. You're…you're no good." Lauren threw the smoothie in Gabe's face before hurling the cup across the ground to storm off.

There was a crowd of people whispering, and Gabe felt their stares on him. There was smoothie in his eyes, up his nose and some trickling down his shirt. He was angry, embarrassed, and felt guilty. And sticky, really, really sticky.

He started walking home, and broke into a run when he realized he was about to start crying. At first, he chalked it up to the smoothie in his eye, but the more he thought about Lauren, the worse he felt. He needed to talk to someone. Right after he took a shower and got his thoughts together. He made a mental note to call PJ later.

* * *

PJ and Beau were sitting on the couch, a blanket wrapped around them while they watched a movie they rented from the video store: "Space Invaders IV: Attack from the Killer Space Cows." Even though Beau hadn't seen the first three, PJ promise him something exciting and fast-paced, and everyone knew the 4th movie was the best in the series. Curled up with his boyfriend, sipping hot cocoa with marshmallows and watching a horror movie—PJ couldn't think of a better way to spend an evening.

He felt like a fourteen year old girl, giddy about her first relationship with the perfect boy. And he felt silly for being so stupidly happy, but he couldn't help himself. His head was resting on Beau's shoulder, and his boyfriend smelled so nice. Beau used some herbal shampoo—it smelled so good, sometimes PJ would just close his eyes and smell Beau. Of course, that sounded really creepy, so he never said a word about it.

"PJ? PJ?" PJ snapped back into reality and turned to Beau. "Everything okay? You were spacing out so hard you woulda fit right in with the space cows."

"Sorry. You'll notice I tend to do that a lot."

"Don't go apologizin'. You look cute."

PJ blushed at the compliment and sunk deeper into the couch, and put his hand on top of Beau's, under the blanket. A few seconds later, their fingers were interlocking, both of them still looking at the movie.

Even though he knew he was getting ahead of himself, PJ wondered what it would be like to hold hands with Beau in public, to kiss him. He didn't even know anyone that was gay, let alone a gay couple. What would people think? What would Beau think? He probably did that stuff with his ex-girlfriend Julie, but he was in a new town and they had just started dating. He wouldn't blame Beau if PDA made him feel uncomfortable.

Once PJ got going, he couldn't stop. He started thinking about what it would be like to come out to his family. What if they never talked to him again? Where would he do his laundry? Who else would tell him pointless stories about the "olden days?" PJ reminded himself that Gabe understood, so he would always have someone on his side. He was really he had Gabe.

Something cold pressed against his forehead, and when he reached up, he peeled a penny from his skin. "Penny for your thoughts?" Beau asked.

PJ smiled. "Nothing. Just thinking about random stuff."

"Well it doesn't look like it's cheerful random stuff, so whatever you're thinking, you better stop right now or I'll be forced to pull out the big guns."

Before PJ could ask what the big guns were, Beau started tickling his blond boyfriend. "Beau, stop! I'm really ticklish!"

But Beau didn't let up, and the two of them rolled off the couch onto the floor. The movie forgotten, Beau hiked up PJ's shirt and began tickling his bare chest, which sent PJ into an even bigger fury of laughter. He tried to kick Beau away, but the muscle stud wouldn't stop until PJ was practically crying. "Okay, okay. I give!"

Beau pinned PJ's wrists to the ground, and while PJ was catching his breath, Beau leaned down and kissed him. It was a gentle, slow kiss, which extended to another. PJ parted his lips and allowed Beau to deepen the kiss, running his hands through his boyfriend's smooth hair. He smiled into the kiss when he thought about how he would smell like Beau for a couple hours.

He ran his hands up Beau's shoulders and felt the muscles across Beau's back. Beau pulled away just long enough to toss his shirt off and pull PJ's over his head, before bringing their lips together again. Kissing Beau was exciting. No kiss felt identical to another—there was always some sort of surprise. When would Beau throw his tongue in; how deep would he kiss? The only constant was that PJ was always left wanting more.

"PJ, can I ask you to do something? You can say no if you want."

"Anything."

"Would you lick me? Down there, I mean." It took PJ a moment to figure out what Beau was asking, but once he did, he turned as red as his boyfriend. "I've never done anything like that before, but I just wanted to know how it feels. Please don't think I'm some weird pervert or nothin'."

PJ smiled before he guided Beau onto the couch. Beau held onto the top and bent over. PJ watched his back rise and fall with every heavy breath. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Beau's left shoulder. He craned his neck to the left and slid his tongue into Beau's armpit. It hurt his neck to stretch so far, but tasting Beau's natural scent was more than worth it. And from the way his boyfriend was moaning, it sounded like Beau was enjoying it too.

He kissed Beau's shoulder a few more times, feeling Beau's muscles tense beneath his lips. His hands resting on Beau's hips, PJ rolled his tongue along Beau's spine. Beau arched his back, but PJ stayed at a consistent pace, letting his tongue feel every ridge of Beau's long muscular back. He was rock hard in his jeans, and when he reached between Beau's legs, he got even harder to feel his boyfriend in a similar condition.

After a little trouble undoing Beau's belt from behind, PJ slid Beau's jeans down his legs, feeling his muscular calves and thighs along the way. Beau nearly fell off the couch trying to kick his pants off from around his ankles. PJ hooked his fingers into the waistband of Beau's black boxer briefs, and pulled them down so slowly, Beau whined for him to "get on with it."

The bare ass that appeared in front of PJ's face was perfect. It wasn't as round as Gabe's—his only other point of comparison—but it was muscular. Watching those perfect cheeks clench made PJ's mouth water.

It wasn't until he grabbed Beau's cheeks and spread them apart that he realized what he was about to do. Licking another guy's asshole. He didn't doubt that Beau washed down there, but what if it smelled terrible? What if it tasted worse? PJ was starting to get light-headed just thinking about it.

Seconds passed, but he was snapped out of his trance when Beau wiggled his ass a little and looked back at him. "Please?" Beau whispered. The husky tone in his boyfriend's voice was enough to convince PJ to keep going.

A tentative lick against Beau's hole, and the country boy moaned for more. PJ was surprised that the only taste was of Beau's sweaty skin. Thankful that he wasn't gagging in revulsion, he began to lick more confidently, running his tongue along the perimeter of Beau's twitching hole. He slid his tongue along Beau's crack, bathing the soft skin in saliva. He reached forward and pulled Beau's dick as far as it could go, so he could slide his tongue down his boyfriend's balls and dick.

He repeated that action several times, sometimes focusing on the two orbs filled with sperm, sometimes on the head leaking pre-cum.

"Feels so good, PJ," Beau moaned. "Would ya mind putting your fingers in me?"

PJ ran to the drawer beside his bed and pulled out some lube, coating his fingers with it before he pressed his index finger against Beau's hole. Emmett was the one who bought him the lube "just in case," and after getting over mind-numbing embarrassment, he found that lubing up his dick while masturbating made the whole process a lot more mind-blowing. Occasionally, he thought about putting his fingers in his own hole, but he was simultaneously grossed out and scared it would hurt. Being able to do it to Beau was just as nerve-wracking, but a  
lot more exciting.

The first finger went in too quickly, and Beau screamed. PJ apologized and slowed down, rubbing in small circles to try and loosen his boyfriend up. If a hole was this tight around one finger, shoving a whole dick in there seemed impossible.

The second finger went in surprisingly easily, and PJ really wanted to kiss Beau. All the sounds he was making were really sexy. So instead, he used his free hand to stroke Beau while pushing his fingers in as deep as they would go. They were buried to the third knuckle when he pressed against something soft that made Beau's dick twitch.

"Oh god," Beau moaned, his Southern accent particularly prominent. PJ pressed hard against the sensitive spot inside Beau when his boyfriend moaned and came onto the couch.

* * *

Gabe stood at the door of his brother's apartment, the door cracked open just slightly because nobody answered when he knocked. PJ had given him a key for emergencies, and after everything Lauren, needing to talk to his brother seemed like the biggest emergency he could think of. He stood frozen when he watched someone he vaguely recognized as being his dad's new assistant, bent over on the couch with PJ's fingers up his ass.

He wanted to run away, but he felt like his feet were glued to the floor. And when Beau sunk to the couch, PJ draped over his back and they kissed. Gabe had a lump in his throat, and his heart was racing.

**Well, the chapter got its name for a reason! What's Gabe going through and how will he deal with what he just saw? That's for another time my readers.**

** As always, please review! They inspire me to keep writing, and let me know that people are interested in reading more!**


	10. 4x10: Gabe's New Guy?

**This chapter is a little on the short side, but it's important to the story so I didn't want to muddle it up with a whole bunch of extra stuff. Enjoy all!**

_His eyes closed and panting for breath, Gabe tried to discern which wet sensation was more pleasurable: the one on his dick or the one between his butt cheeks._

_Wearing nothing but an old Superman shirt he wore to bed, he stood in the middle of his bedroom, his hands braced on his brother's shoulders. PJ was sitting in front of him, bobbing his head between Gabe's legs. Gabe moaned when PJ's tongue brushed against the slit, pre-cum practically oozing from the already sensitive head. PJ had one hand on Gabe's balls, squeezing and massaging the round orbs, and another hand running down his younger brother's hairless legs. _

_As pleasurable as PJ's mouth was on his dick, the wetness at his backside had his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Beau (he was pretty sure his dad mentioned his new assistant's name being Beau) was on his knees behind Gabe, spreading the younger boy's cheeks wide apart so he could tongue his hole. Beau was also humping Gabe's right leg, his thick cock rubbing against the smooth skin. Gabe could feel pre-cum trickling from Beau's dick to his leg. _

_Gabe had never been so turned on in his life. Making sure he kept his balance, Gabe pressed his left foot against PJ's dick, earning him a moan from his older brother that sent vibrations around his dick. He couldn't stay steady for very long, so PJ began to hump the bottom of his foot, and between Gabe's toes, but when he could manage, Gabe would press down and rub back and forth._

_He moaned loudly when he felt Beau's middle finger sliding into his hole, which clamped tight around the digit. Beau stood up and Gabe shuddered at the feeling of his dad's assistant's pecs and abs pressed against his back. Beau took hold of his chin, and turned Gabe's head so they could kiss._

_PJ, not wanting to be left out of the action, stood up and joined them. Gabe shut his eyes, and focused on the competing sensations racking his body: PJ's hand on his wet dick, Beau's finger pushing inside him, and the two tongues rolling around his own. It was all too much. He was going to cum all over PJ's hand._

Gabe jolted awake and kicked the covers off his bed. After leaving PJ's apartment, he hoped a cold shower would calm him down. When that didn't work, he decided to go straight to bed, but the sight invaded his dreams. Now it was the middle of the night, and he was rock hard.

He pulled his pajama pants and briefs down, taking hold of his dick. The feel of his own warm fingers wrapped around his length sent shivers through his thighs and balls. Gabe knew he wasn't going to last long, not with dirty thoughts of his brother and his dad's hunky assistant filling his mind.

Sitting on his knees, Gabe grabbed a white sock and jerked off into it. The feeling of cotton rubbing against the head of his cock had Gabe thrusting into his sock as quickly as he could manage. he shut his eyes and the thought of PJ and Beau sucking on his toes was so visceral, Gabe thrust his hips forward and came.

He turned his sock inside out just enough to taste his own cum. A couple fuzzy balls of cotton got into his mouth as well, so Gabe stopped. Relishing the taste of his own cum, he noted the contrast between his own and PJ's. It had been a while but the taste of PJ's cum was still all too familiar to Gabe's taste buds. His own cum seemed thicker, and a little sweeter, but there was something about his brother's cum that he preferred. Even in the torrent when there was so much that he had to pull off and cough, Gabe would have picked PJ's cum over his own any time.

Since the incident with Lauren, Gabe had done a lot of thinking—it was all he could do. And even though he had been able to write it off as teenage hormones, he knew there was something deeper to this. He just didn't know what to do about it.

When their dad told PJ and Gabe they would have to babysit Charlie and Toby so their mom could have a night off, they agreed—mostly because they knew they didn't have a choice. PJ was excited though; this was a chance to prove that he was responsible. After all, he was the oldest sibling.

Truth be told, Gabe wasn't really looking forward to a long night of babysitting. He loved his siblings, but he had better things to do than watch cartoons and keep Charlie from trying to mail Toby to their grandparents.

Much to Gabe's surprise, an hour after their parents left and the evening hadn't become unbearable. Charlie and PJ were sitting at the table in front of the TV drawing pictures of unicorns and fairies.

"Look Gabe," PJ said when he held up the picture with a grin on his face.

"Very good, PJ. We'll hang it on the refrigerator when Mom and Dad get home."

"Very funny." PJ sat down on the couch, and his eyes widened when he felt something wet against his pants. "Uh-oh."

"What?" Gabe asked.

"If what I think just happened, then I'm in really big trouble." He looked down and saw grape juice spilled across the couch. "The new couch! Mom's gonna kill me when she sees this. What are we going to do?"

"I hope you mean 'we' as in 'you' because I didn't do anything."

"Oh come on, Gabe. We're brothers. When one of us gets in trouble, so does the other. Besides, you know Mom and Dad wanted you to look after me, and when they see what you let me do, you're gonna be in big trouble."

Gabe was about to make a comeback, a really good one he just came up with on the spot, but the expression on PJ's face made him keep it in. Even through the joke, PJ looked hurt, more hurt than worried about the couch. Holding Toby with his left arm, he put his right arm on PJ's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll figure something out."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We're brothers. Alone, we're pretty good at getting one over on Mom and Dad, but together…"

PJ smiled. "Duncan Brothers ready for action?"

"Always."

While the Sofa Surgeon gave his diagnosis on the "patient," Gabe watched his brother sway from side to side. PJ always did this when he was really nervous. Gabe had left the room for one moment to feed Toby, and when he came back, his brother was trying to wash the stain out, only to leave a bigger purple mark on the couch. Luckily they found an internet ad that claimed "free guaranteed assistance." If they couldn't trust someone called the "Sofa Surgeon" to help them, who could they trust?

"Sorry, but I can't help you. Grape juice is the number one killer of clean couches. I'm sorry for your loss."

"So what? There's nothing you can do?" PJ said.

"Your best bet is to replace the cushion with an identical one."

"Where are we gonna find a couch this late at night?" The Sofa Surgeon handed him a card that read _Alan's All Night Couch Store_. PJ sighed. Maybe everything was going to turn out all right after all.

At Alan's All Night Couch Store, the Sofa Surgeon took Charlie and Toby for their free balloons, while Gabe and PJ sat on different couches. They found an identical replica of their old couch they could use to fool their parents, but Gabe suggested they try out different couches. They could pretend they their new couch wouldn't be in the living room where their dad talked about bugs for hours, or their mom performed a mini-broadway show about her plans to be on TV again. Taking any opportunity for pretend, PJ agreed.

After two couches, Gabe decided he didn't need to put in too much exercise. They heard the Sofa Surgeon scream to "pick those up" and "don't touch those." PJ figured they had a few minutes before Charlie and Toby came back.

"You know, someday I'm going to babysit and absolutely nothing is gonna go wrong."

"Of course something's gonna go wrong. But it's not your fault. Something would have happened if it was Teddy too. I'm calling it now. Duncan family curse."

"Be serious, Gabe."

"I _am_ serious. Maybe our great-great grandparents got cursed by some evil witch or something. Mom must have gotten the pregnancy curse. Why else wouldn't she stop after perfect child number three?"

PJ rolled his eyes. "Hey, I was the original perfect child. I had a good thing going before Teddy came along."

They laughed and sunk deeper into the couch. Gabe rested his head on PJ's shoulder, not even realizing he had done it until he smelled PJ. He smelled really nice, like some herbal shampoo or something.

"Lauren and I broke up."

"What happened? Gabe, I'm so sorry." PJ put his arm around Gabe's waist.

"I dunno. Having a girlfriend is a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"I've been there. I remember when I had my first girlfriend. Mom and Dad wouldn't mind their business. It was a disaster."

Gabe was vaguely aware of PJ's hand rubbing his side. He wasn't sure if his brother was doing it on purpose or not, but the feeling of PJ's warm hand against his body was making him blush.

"I was reading on the internet if your brother's gay, there's a fifty percent chance that his younger brother will be too."

Math had never been PJ's strong suit, but he knew enough to know that didn't make any sense. After a few seconds of silence, PJ gasped when he realized what Gabe was hinting at—but he didn't look down. He didn't want to embarrass Gabe.

"PJ?"

"Yeah?" Gabe didn't continue. PJ tilted his eyes down and saw that Gabe's eyes were closed. He was shaking a little. PJ began rubbing his brother's back.

Back at the house, Gabe walked into his room and found PJ lying on his bed. After taking a shower, he changed into a black T-shirt and gray sweatpants. PJ was just wearing a maroon V-neck and red boxer-briefs. Gabe was rarely nervous, especially around his brother, but his heart was beating so fast, he could barely think straight.

"Thanks for letting me use the bed. It's much more comfortable than the couch," PJ said.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Gabe got into bed and sighed when his head hit the pillow. PJ turned onto his side to face his brother, Gabe slowly turning to face him. Their faces were only inches apart. "Tight fit," he said with a chuckle.

"Kinda like when we were kids and you came to my bed so we could play video games under the covers," PJ said.

"Kinda like that."

"Hey Gabe, about Lauren, everything's gonna be okay."

"I don't think I'm ready to tell her. Nobody yet."

"Your secret's safe with me."

PJ held out his pinky and Gabe crossed his finger with his older brother's. Normally, Gabe would have made a crack about how childish his brother was being, but there was something so cute about PJ when he was this innocent. Lying in bed with him, Gabe felt like they were the only two people in the world.

"PJ, can I tell you another secret?"

"Anything."

Gabe held onto PJ's cheeks, gently cupping them before he closed the distance between them and kissed PJ right on the lips.

**Like I said, it's on the short side, but how about that ending? Looks like things are continuing. How will PJ react? We'll see next time!**


	11. 4x11: PJ's Choice

** Since the last chapter was on the short side, I wanted to balance it out with this longer one. It's the longest one so far…and the dirtiest, so I hope you all can get a little something out of it somewhere in the story.**

** Be sure to sound off in the reviews about which part was your favorite?**

** And if you have any ideas for the story! Though please do not request any girls in the story, because it's not gonna happen. Just the guys for this one.**

** Now enjoy!**

It had been a long time. But when PJ felt Gabe's lips against his own, everything came rushing back to him: how soft his brother's lips were, how warm Gabe's body was, the butterflies he got just from the gentlest touch of their lips. When Gabe pulled away, PJ leaned forward and kissed him again.

He took Gabe's right hand in his own and intertwined their fingers as he kiss Gabe harder, the younger boy paring his lips. Before PJ could deepen the kiss, he felt Gabe's tongue pressing against his closed lips, and soon Gabe was sucking on his tongue. _This is so wild_, he thought.

PJ pulled away from the kiss when he felt Gabe's left hand awkwardly tugging at his shirt. He pulled his own shirt off before doing the same to Gabe's, pushing the covers off so he could get a better look at Gabe's body. Maybe it was just his imagination, but Gabe's chest seemed more developed than the last time he had seen it. The lines that gave away the onset of his pecs and abs seemed a little more defined, and with the heavy breaths flowing from Gabe's mouth, his chest tightened and accentuated the muscles building there.

Gently running his hands up and down Gabe's chest, PJ listened to the sounds his brother was making. _More_, when his fingers brushed against Gabe's nipples, and the giggle when he pressed against Gabe's belly button. He wrapped his arms around Gabe's back and began sucking on his neck, knowing that he shouldn't leave a mark. Even though Gabe wasn't dating Lauren anymore, he didn't want to give his brother a hickey without asking. He gently bit down, not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to make Gabe moan.

"PJ," Gabe whispered. The younger boy shucked his sweatpants off, leaving him just a pair of white briefs. Gabe kissed PJ again and pressed his crotch against his brother's side. PJ could feel it through the thin layers of their underwear. Gabe was hard.

Just as hard as his brother, PJ moaned into Gabe's mouth while rutting against him. He alternated his rhythm, thrusting as quickly as possible, before gently rolling his hips forward every couple of seconds. Unsurprisingly, Gabe was rutting against PJ's hips like his life depended on it, desperate to cum.

The insides of his boxer briefs were beginning to get wet from all the pre-cum oozing from his dick, when he felt Gabe take his hands and slide them down his back. PJ swallowed and slowly began moving his hands south until he slipped them under the tight briefs covering his brother's backside. Instinctively, PJ squeezed Gabe's ass, eliciting a whine from Gabe that made his voice crack a little. Gabe's eyes were closed and his mouth as open, thrusting back to meet PJ's hands.

PJ ran his fingers between Gabe's cheeks, relishing in the way Gabe trembled when his fingers brushed over the small hole between his round firm ass cheeks. Gabe pushed PJ away, and suddenly PJ wondered if he had pushed things too far.

"Take your underwear off," Gabe said. Without waiting for an answer, Gabe reached forward and pulled down PJ's boxer briefs, then tugged his own briefs off. He climbed on top of PJ, and both brothers gasped when their cocks slid against each other. PJ wrapped his hand around both dicks and began stroking, pre-cum coating their mushroom-shaped heads and sliding down their lengths. PJ's attention was on Gabe's face the entire time, watching the minute expression changes: a wince in his left eye, a quick sweep of his tongue across his lips, the red that filled his cheeks.

He was going to cum. PJ tried to hold on a little longer, but when he looked down and saw his dick against Gabe's, both lengths moving in and out of his tight fist, he couldn't help it.

"Gabe, I'm cumming," PJ said.

"Me too."

Thick globs of cum shot out of PJ's dick, Gabe's orgasm hitting him seconds later. A couple shots hit just below PJ's nipples, and he wasn't sure if it was Gabe's cum or his own. Gabe collapsed on top of him, both of them catching their breath. PJ stroked Gabe's hair, and looked at the ceiling, listening to his brother breathe.

It was now, in the quiet of the moment that PJ replayed everything that had just happened, and remembered one key element that hadn't crossed his mind at the time: he had a boyfriend. He had a great boyfriend, the best boyfriend he could ask for, and he cheated on him with his little brother.

But it was Gabe. How long had he spent waiting, and wanting, for something to happen with Gabe again? And even though Gabe started dating Lauren, PJ always believed there was something special between them, something that ran deeper than brotherly affection.

Beau was supposed to be the answer to that—and he was. Being with Beau made PJ happy, happy in a way that he had never been before. How was he supposed to choose between his boyfriend and his brother? His hand resting in Gabe's hair, his younger brother already starting to nod off, PJ closed his eyes and hoped the decision would be a lot easier to make in the morning.

* * *

When Gabe had woken up, PJ had gone back to his apartment. His older brother left him a note about having to go to the store early to get ingredients for cooking school. He wished PJ could have stayed, but he suddenly had bigger problems. His mom wanted to take him shopping for new clothes. It was bad enough when he was elementary school, and she insisted on making him try on a thousand different "outfits" before she picked the most uncool ones possible. Gabe was a teenager now. He didn't see why he couldn't shop on his own.

It took a lot of whining and dramatics—luckily his mom was familiar with both of those things—and Gabe got his dad to take him shopping. He would have rather gone alone, but his dad was the lesser of two evils. And he could probably weasel some more money out of his dad, so that was an added plus.

"Just remember, the objective here is _cool_."

"Yes, Gabe, you've told me that six times on the way here already," his dad said, pulling into the mall parking garage. "And you know back in my day, I knew a thing or two about cool. I was the best dressed guy in my high school."

"Mom said you wore oversized shirts with "pizza and hearts" on it."

"It said 'pizza my heart.' It was hilarious. All the kids laughed with me when I wore it."

The opportunity for a smart remark was right there, but Gabe didn't take it. That one was just too easy, even for him.

They stopped off at _Ricky's_, the store where all the cool kids at his school shopped. Almost instantly, Gabe went off on his own, not wanting the sales people to know he walked in with his dad, who was wearing his Bob's Bug Be Gone uniform. Gabe pleaded for his dad to change, but he said that wearing his uniform all the time was "free advertising." That was code for "too lazy to change." Despite his embarrassment, Gabe understood the feeling.

When Gabe came back, a bag of clothes he was sure would make everyone look twice at him, his dad called him over excitedly. Remember, he's trying. _Don't shoot him down too quickly_, he thought to himself as he walked over.

"You didn't think I could do it, but feast your eyes on this beauty," his dad said before showing him the shirt from behind his back. Gabe inspected it for a moment, making sure this wasn't some trap. The shirt was actually pretty cool.

"Wow. I've got to give it to you, Dad. This shirt is pretty cool."

His dad was beaming, and Gabe had to admit, it made him happy to see his dad so excited. Of course, he could never show that, so he rushed his dad to the check-out counter while he was still on a high.

* * *

It wasn't that PJ didn't appreciate Chef Wainwright's sudden niceness towards him. Who would miss being yelled at for no apparent reason? Even when he found out his teacher was just being nice to him to get a good score on his evaluation, PJ didn't mind. He was far too distracted about what to do with Beau and Gabe.

He couldn't ask for a better boyfriend than Beau. The thought of breaking his boyfriend's heart and seeing his usual bright smile fade into a frown made PJ sick to his stomach. It was true that he had been "the other guy" that Beau cheated on his girlfriend with—but shouldn't that have made him all the wiser? He hated to think that he had a "free pass" because Beau cheated once, and now he did too, making them even. PJ suddenly felt really bad for Julie.

Rationally speaking, there shouldn't have even been a contest. Being with Beau was clearly the smarter choice. With no added worried about Gabe being fourteen, or Gabe being his brother, PJ could just be happy with Beau and not worry about any of the moral questions that would plague their relationship. And he was afraid of the answers to those questions sometimes. That was why he focused his thoughts elsewhere whenever those questions came to his head.

PJ tried to maintain a purely brotherly relationship with Gabe, but there was nothing brotherly about wanting to squeeze his brother's ass and kiss him until they both had to part for breath. He couldn't help himself, and he didn't want to have to. With Beau, there wasn't that added pressure of having to fight off the feelings that were wrong, but came so naturally to him.

He had decided. He was going to pick Beau.

* * *

Hiding in the boy's bathroom, Gabe went through his list of "guaranteed get out of school excuses." He was leaning towards sprained ankle, but the school nurse might have caught onto him the last time he faked an injury, and nearly jumped out of his skin when a spider crawled down the back of his shirt. There was always the big one: really bad diarrhea. It was humiliating, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Gabe should have known trusting father's taste in clothes would come back to bite him in the butt. _A girl's shirt_. His dad picked out a girl's shirt for him. Never mind that he actually thought the shirt looked pretty good. Everyone in the hallway would either whisper loud enough for him to hear, laugh directly at him, or give him new nicknames like "Lady Duncan." One guy even asked "I think his boobs are finally starting to come in." That one hurt.

He knew it was just teasing, and if some other guy came to school wearing a girl's shirt, Gabe would probably take the opportunity to get a crack in or two as well. But after starting a new school with older guys who were way more muscular and handsome than he was, Gabe didn't want to fall behind. His dad worked hard to get into shape, but before then, the fat jokes were piling up in a notebook Gabe kept under his bed. It was in his genes. And since PJ was so skinny, Gabe feared that he might have to take the gene for both of them. The crack him having boobs took a blow to his confidence.

And if that didn't do it, he heard one kid mention "the boobs will look good with his girl's butt." That was where he drew the line. Maybe it was a little big, but that didn't mean he had a girl's butt. He thought his butt looked pretty good. Not that he spent time standing backward in the mirror in his underwear looking at his own butt. Not that he would ever admit to it anyway.

He quickly undid the buttons on his shirt and threw it on the ground, making a note to get his dad back for this, before he pulled out his phone and texted PJ. "EMERGENCY. BRING A SHIRT TO MY SCHOOL. NOW."

While he waited for PJ to respond, Gabe tapped his foot against the bathroom door, hoping that nobody would come in and stink the place up. Why did everything bad always happen to him?

"Hurry up," he heard someone whisper.

"No one saw us, and look no one's in here. You worry too much." another voice whispered.

"I guess so."

"We haven't been caught yet. What makes you think it'll happen now?"

"Could we hurry and get to this?"

Kissing. The sound of kissing was unmistakable. Gabe peeked down and saw board shorts. It was Ross. Ross was from Hawaii and wore board shorts to school every day. He was the walking surfer boy prototype, and the thought of him making out with someone in the boy's bathroom was starting to make Gabe hard. Especially when he realized who Ross was making out with—Bryce.

* * *

PJ pulled out a batch of cookies from the oven when Beau walked into the kitchen. "Hey there, PJ." He kissed PJ on the lips, and the blond boy blushed. What if his dad had seen? He felt bad for sneaking around his parents' backs, but he had to admit it was exciting to be right in the kitchen with his boyfriend. Granted, everybody was out of the house, but the possibility of them coming back to find them kissing was still exciting.

"Taste this?" PJ handed Beau a cookie, and the hunky took a bite out of it before grimacing.

Beau swallowed. "It's good."

"No, it's not." PJ dumped the batch of cookies in the trash, and gave Beau a napkin to spit his cookie into. "My teacher is having us bake stuff without using any recipes, but I can't get it right. And of course, he's too nice to give me any critiques so this is the best I can do."

Beau stood behind PJ and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "Have you told him any of this?"

"I want to, but he won't listen. He'll just compliment me on the cookies and say they're a 'different kind of tasty.' This sucks."

"Anything I can do to cheer you up?" PJ blushed even deeper when Beau kissed him on the neck, his boyfriend gently biting down. He tilted his head back and Beau's lips found his own.

Beau was rubbing his stomach, first through the thin fabric of his shirt, then his right hand slipped underneath. PJ sighed into the kiss when he felt Beau's warm fingers stroking his stomach. Beau was so gentle, loving. His touch was so tender that PJ wanted to melt into that warmth forever. He was making the right decision in choosing Beau.

His boyfriend's fingers began sliding down into his jeans, when PJ's phone rang. He wanted to ignore it, but the last time he did that, his mom yelled at him for being irresponsible because Charlie was lost in the mall, and she needed him to come down to look for her. Somehow, the fact that she had been the one to lose her wasn't brought up. His mom was sneaky like that.

So he checked his phone and saw a text from Gabe that said it was an emergency. Even though he would have loved to stay in Beau's arms, his brother needed him, and a shirt for some reason. And that was good enough reason for him to go to Gabe.

* * *

His shirt crumbled and on the floor, Gabe rubbed his crotch while he listened to Bryce and Ross make out in the stall next to him. He didn't mean to listen, but how could he not? And when he saw Bryce sink to his knees, and Ross's jeans pool around his ankles, Gabe stopped touching himself so he wouldn't cum in his pants.

The door opened and Gabe recognized PJ's shoes. Apparently, his brother saw the girl's shirt on the floor, and tip-toed to the stall farthest to the left. Bryce and Ross were so far gone in their pleasure that they didn't hear a thing. It was equally probable, maybe even more so, that they needed to get their rocks off and didn't care about anything in the moment. If Ross's moaning was any indication, Bryce was very good with his mouth. It almost made Gabe wish he had taken the ex-bully's offer to fool around a little.

Gabe quietly pushed opened the bathroom door and PJ walked in with a black tee. Sometimes simple was best. And anything was better than the girl's shirt his dad had picked out for him.

"Shh," Gabe whispered.

PJ stood beside his brother, listening to the boys on the other side of the bathroom stall. He didn't know who they were, but the effect they were having on Gabe was obvious, and that was more than enough to turn him on.

"I'm gonna cum," Ross whispered.

The image of Ross thrusting his ass forward, probably just as tan as the rest of him, and cumming into Bryce's mouth, had Gabe on edge. Bryce stood up and after a few seconds of kissing, Ross promised to pay him back during study hall. The two boys left the bathroom, and before PJ could say anything, Gabe kissed him.

It was wet and messy, and Gabe was having a hard time balancing himself on the toilet while trying to press his body as close to PJ's as possible. Everything was happening so quickly. Before PJ knew it, Gabe was standing against the stall door, pants and underwear around his ankles.

"I gotta get to class in like five minutes."

PJ didn't even say anything about Gabe wanting to go to class. He dropped to his knees and ran his tongue between his brother's cheeks.

Gabe was both grossed out and turned on by the feel of his brother's saliva trickling down his cheeks. His knees buckled when it reached his hole.

Knowing there wasn't much time before Gabe had to go, PJ licked his hand and took hold of his brother's cock before he ate out Gabe's ass again, pushing his tongue a little into the tight space.

"Wait, PJ, I'm cumming. You didn't bring a second pair of pants, did you?" The look on Gabe's face, that small little smile that came when he made a joke, combined with the flush in his cheeks made PJ feel like his heart stopped for a moment. Not another person in the world could carry that expression as well as Gabe. And PJ was the only one who could see it. How could he throw away something that intimate?

He turned Gabe around and began bobbing his head between Gabe's legs. PJ went all the way a second time, and Gabe arched his back off the stall door and came in his brother's mouth. It had been so long since PJ had tasted Gabe's seed. He was a little caught off guard at how much Gabe came, but was able to swallow it all without coughing. PJ pulled off with a wet pop and Gabe sighed, a goofy post-orgasmic smile on his face.

"Thanks for the shirt. Gotta hurry and get to class. We're getting doughnuts with chocolate frosting. And sprinkles."

"Save me half?"

"You got it."

* * *

PJ pulled the mini quiches out of the oven, hoping he wasn't going to throw them up within the next couple minutes. He had gone back and forth on whether or not this was the right decision, but after nearly racking his brain for the past hour, his head hurt and he didn't want to think about it anymore. He just hoped he wasn't making a huge mistake. He was so stressed about his decision that he couldn't even put in the effort to change out of his chef's uniform.

A knock came at the door and Beau walked in, dressed in his Bob's Bugs Be Gone uniform. "Hey, PJ," he said before giving his boyfriend a quick kiss. "Everything okay? You sounded kinda jittery on the phone."

"Yeah, just waiting for my brother to come over. I have something important to tell you guys."

"Your brother? You know, I don't think I've ever officially met him. That'll be nice."

"Hopefully," PJ muttered under his breath.

Gabe came about twenty minutes later, right after school, per his brother's text. He could practically hear the worry in PJ's voice when he read "Come to my apartment after school." Gabe rushed to PJ's apartment, and not only because he was worried about his brother.

PJ opened the door and saw Gabe standing in front of him wearing a button-down white shirt, navy blue jacket, a blue and red striped tie, gray pleaded slacks and black loafers—definitely not the clothes PJ had dropped off for him earlier. Gabe quickly closed the door behind him.

"Some art students spilled paint on me, and the drama club let me wear this. It was either this or the fireman's uniform, and that one was still wet from what I really hope was sweat."

"What? No glasses?" PJ said with a smile.

"Ha ha. Anyway, I have to get back home and change into something normal. What's going on?"

Beau walked over to the Duncan brothers and extended his hand. "Howdy there. I'm Beau Landry. I'm working as your dad's assistant. But I guess you could tell from the uniform and all."

Gabe blushed when he took Beau's hand; the older boy's hand was so much bigger than his own. It was just over on the couch that he saw Beau and PJ going at it. The memory made his throat dry.

"Gabe."

"Well, now that you guys have met, I gotta tell you guys something and it's really hard so I'm just gonna say everything really quickly okay?" Without giving Gabe and Beau a moment to respond, PJJ continued. "Gabe, Beau's my boyfriend and we're really happy together. I really like him, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it just never felt like the right time. And the reason why it was so hard, Beau, was that Gabe and I have a…history. We've sort of fooled around before, but then he got a girlfriend so we stopped, then I met you and it's been great, but yesterday things sort of…happened again, and I'm really sorry. I tried to pick, but it's too hard because I really care about you both, so I thought maybe we could…share?"

PJ felt like he was going to pass out from talking so quickly with barely any time to catch his breath. He sat on the couch and closed his eyes, relieved for the moment that he had gotten it all out. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to hear, but he hoped both Beau and Gabe knew how hard it had been to say.

Gabe was speechless. He had assumed PJ and Beau were just fooling around, but to hear that they were dating? He wasn't sure what to feel about that: a little angry, a little guilty, a little jealous, a little turned on.

And what about this idea of "sharing?" If anything, he was the one breaking into the relationship, and he felt a little proud that PJ liked him that much to include him. Still, how could he "share" a boyfriend? What if it was like that time, he, Teddy and PJ agreed to "share" a cat when they were younger? That kitty never stood a chance.

"Okay," Beau said.

"What?"

"I said, okay." Beau sat next to PJ and held his hand. "That sure was a whole lotta information, but what I'm hearing is that you have a big heart and lots of love to give. I gotta be honest, I'd rather have you to myself, but if this is what you need right now, then I'm just happy to be a part of it."

Gabe, not wanting to be outdone, sat on the other side of PJ. "If Beau's cool with it, then I guess I can deal with it too. You know…for you."

PJ was on the verge of tears, but he held it in. He didn't want to make things even more emotional than they already were. Admittedly, he hadn't thought the whole "shared relationship" thing through that much, but he got to keep his boyfriend, and still be with his brother. He couldn't ask for much more than that.

Beau kissed him PJ on the cheek, Gabe mimicking the action seconds later. Feeling both of his guys' lips pressed against his cheeks, PJ blushed and sighed. Beau cupped PJ's chin and titled it towards him, leaning forward to kiss him on the lips.

Despite Gabe's reservations about sharing PJ, he couldn't deny that Beau was attractive. Watching PJ and Beau make out was a lot more arousing than it should have been. PJ was just as turned on as he was, evidenced by the semi hard-on Gabe felt when he slipped his hand between his brother's legs.

PJ moaned into Beau's mouth and thrust his hips upward, Gabe squeezing his crotch until he was fully hard. He gripped Beau's shirt when Gabe squeezed his balls through his chef pants. The room's heat seemed to be escalating by the second, so he was thankful when Beau began undoing the top of his chef uniform. But when Gabe unzipped and pulled down his chef pants, PJ became aware of another aspect of this "shared relationship." He wondered if it was really okay to do this with both Beau and Gabe, but he felt warm mouths at his neck and his crotch through his underwear, so he assumed both boys were okay with it.

His chef's jacket and shirt open enough to expose his nipples, PJ felt his whole body ache as Beau slid his tongue down his neck towards his chest. He arched his back when he felt Beau's mouth around his nipple, his pleasure amplified when Gabe began licking his balls through his yellow boxer briefs.

He was already so close. The combination of Beau and Gabe kissing and sucking on his skin already had him about to cum in his underwear. He pushed both boys away and took a moment to catch his breath.

"You guys are wearing too many clothes."

The difference between Beau and Gabe's physiques were obvious. Beau undid the buttons of his work shirt and pulled down his pants, shucking off his shoes and socks so that he was left in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs. His muscles were on full display, covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

Gabe was clearly a little more self-conscious. He had pulled off his blue jacket and kicked off his loafers, before undoing a couple buttons of his shirt. PJ pulled off the rest of his chef uniform, leaving him completely naked before he walked over behind his brother and began massaging his shoulders.

"Gabe, if this is too weird—"

"It's not…it's just…"

PJ looked over at Beau and nodded, the hunky assistant smiling when he understood what PJ wanted him to do.

Gabe felt the heat rise in his cheeks when Beau got on his knees in front of him and rubbed between his legs. PJ had been the only other person to touch him there besides himself. Beau's hand felt different-bigger, but the touch was still gentle. PJ started planting kisses to the back of his neck, and when his brother bit down, Gabe knew there was going to be a mark. He was more turned on than ever.

Beau pulled off Gabe's belt, unbuttoned and unzipped the younger boy's pants before bringing them down his hairless legs, revealing a pair of white briefs that showed off the bulge between his legs. and knee-length white socks. He undid the laces and took off Gabe's shoes. Gabe was too lost in pleasure to lift his legs, so Beau left the shoes on and the slacks around the younger boy's ankles, before pulling Gabe's cock and balls through the opening in the front.

When the cool air hit Gabe's dick, he leaned back into PJ, thighs already trembling in anticipation. He felt PJ's right hand take his own, fingers intertwining. PJ stood next to his brother, guiding Gabe to turn onto his side a little so their dicks touched. Both brothers sighed at the contact, and soon Beau leaned forward and took both cocks into his mouth.

The dual sensations of Beau's mouth on his dick and PJ's cock sliding alongside his own was driving Gabe crazy. And when PJ leaned down and kissed him, a stray hand moving down to squeeze his butt, Gabe was cumming embarrassingly quickly into Beau's mouth.

It was as if Beau and PJ were trying to turn him inside-out: his dad's assistant sucking on his dick so hard like he was determined to taste every last drop from his sensitive cockhead, and PJ thrusting his tongue down his mouth like he was trying to pry him open from the inside. He thought he might cum again when he felt PJ thrusting rapidly into Beau's mouth, cum spurting from his dick seconds later.

Feeling Gabe cum against him was too much for PJ and his ass squeezed each time he thrust forward into his boyfriend's mouth. Beau held on dutifully, not pulling away for a moment until PJ and Gabe rode out the orgasmic aftershocks and pulled out of his mouth.

Beau stood up and kissed Gabe, surprising the younger boy, who was feeling a little winded from his orgasm. He parted his lips, his dick throbbing when he felt the mixture of PJ and his own cum traveling between his mouth and Beau's. PJ smiled as he watched his two guys kiss before he leaned down and joined them, their tongues slopping swapping cum and saliva. With one hand in Beau's hair, and the other around Gabe's shoulders, PJ felt the warmth radiating from both of them.

They slid to the ground, still kissing messily until Beau was on his back. The Duncan brothers kissed down his body until they were both met with a nipple. While PJ gently sucked on the pink bud, Gabe wasted no time in sucking and licking it as aggressively as he could. PJ took Gabe's hand, and guided them both down to Beau's crotch, sliding underneath the underwear. Beau moaned at the feeling of PJ's hand on his balls while Gabe stroked his dick. He was amazed at how in sync the brothers were, how the rhythm of their hands had his body convulsing within minutes.

"I'm cumming," he groaned before his cum coated the inside of his underwear and Gabe's hand.

Gabe pulled his hand out of Beau's underwear and tentatively licked the thick globs of cum from his fingers. PJ reached over and tugged his brother's underwear from around his ankles and pulled off his does, before lifting Gabe's foot into the air, and began sucking on Gabe's toes through the fabric of his socks.

"Oh, God," Gabe gasped. He had already cum but he was getting hard again. When Beau joined in and started sucking on his other foot, Gabe was fully hard again.

Gabe undid the buttons of his shirt and pulled off his tie while Beau and PJ pulled off his ankle length socks before sucking on his bare toes. Lying naked in his brother's apartment, Gabe sucked on his middle finger, coating it with saliva before bringing it between his cheeks. He just pressed against the tight area at first, unsure if he could actually go through it, but when PJ sucked on his pinky toe and looked into his eyes, Gabe was too turned on to stop.

It was slow, and a little uncomfortable trying to press his finger into his butt. He pulled it out and sucked on the digit a little more to get it wetter before pushing it again. His finger went a little deeper, and PJ was sucking on his big toe slowly. Beau was staring at him, his dick sliding between Gabe's big and second toes. He covered his eyes with his free arm, feeling his balls ache as he pushed his finger in a little deeper, and came. The toes of his right foot curled against PJ's tongue, and when he felt something wet hitting his left toes, he knew Beau came onto his foot. Cum was trickling down the gaps between his toes and along the sole, PJ's muffled moans around his other toes indicating that he had cum as well. Gabe came without his dick being touched, cum shooting out across his stomach.

Beau had to get back to work, and Gabe back home, so PJ let them hop in the shower together while he made pancakes. He was tempted to go in and listen to what they were talking about, or if they weren't talking at all.

There was no indication one way or another when they came out of the shower. Beau kissed him on the lips and said goodbye before he left. Gabe was a little slower, purposefully taking a long time to tie his shoelaces and do the buttons on his shirt. But he struggled to put his tie back on, so PJ helped him tie it.

He couldn't place it, but there was something in his brother's eye, something off. PJ knew his brother well enough to know Gabe wouldn't just come out and say what was wrong. He leaned down and kissed Gabe on the forehead.

"What was that for?"

"I dunno. You wanna do something tomorrow? Maybe go to breakfast?"

"Well, I do have school. But what the hey, I can miss a couple periods." Gabe smiled, and PJ just about melted. It made him happy to see Gabe so happy.

Gabe stood on his tip-toes and kissed PJ on the lips. "I gotta get home and get some pay back on Dad. I think he needs to see what it feels like to walk a mile in my shoes today…or a mile in a girl's shirt."

"Ooh, make sure you take pictures."

"What else is a camera phone good for if you can't text your brother embarrassing pictures of their parents?" Gabe left and PJ returned to his pancakes. He was so happy that he didn't care when he burned them. Everything was perfect. Perfect.

**I tried to nurture this chapter a lot, and get some intimacy alongside the drama and the hotness. There's still a story underneath all of the hotness. I'm quite happy (and relieved to be done with) the finished product, so I hope you all enjoy it as well!**

**Look for updates coming soon! And a Mighty Med story similar to this one is on its way as well!**

**Until next time~**


	12. 4x12: Dancing With Danger

**Well, after all the sexiness of last chapter, I had to balance it out with some drama.**

**So the story advances a little, and things get a little deeper for the Duncans.**

**No reviews for last chapter made me sad, but I hope you guys are somewhat enjoying the story~**

* * *

PJ and his mom sat on the couch, nearly half-asleep while PJ's dad continued on his slide-show of "Bob's Best Bug Memories." Teddy had taken Charlie and Toby to the park, so they couldn't use the them as an excuse, and were desperately hoping the TV would spontaneously combust into flames.

When a knock came at the door, PJ and his mom yelled "I'll get it," and raced to the door to see Beau standing there.

"Howdy, Duncans. Y'all look out of breath."

"We just couldn't wait to see you," PJ said.

"Won't you come in and tell us everything interesting about your day…anything interesting at all."

"All right," Bob said. "We were just about to get to a really good one, but since Beau's here, I can tell you the good news. Amy, we missed last year's, but this year, you and I will be attending…wait for it…the Bug Prom." Amy groaned and looked around, trying to come with an excuse. "And don't say you can't go, because it's really important that we go this time, and represent Bob's Bugs Be Gone. There's a lot of talk this year. And most of it is really good."

"Fine. I guess one night won't kill me…although if it could, the Bug Prom would be the most likely choice."

"So Beau, who are you taking to the Bug Prom? Have you met any girls in the neighborhood? My friend Joe has a daughter that…"

"Actually, Mr. Duncan, with your permission, I was going to invite PJ."

"PJ?" Mr. and Mrs. Duncan said at the same time.

"You want to bring PJ as your date? That's a little weird," Bob said with a chuckle.

"Well, sir, I broke up with my girlfriend, and figured why should I spend the night with some girl I barely know, trying to make awkward conversation? Nobody here's closer to me than PJ, so I thought I would ask him. I mean, if that's okay with you, sir."

Bob looked back from Beau to PJ. "Well, I guess if that's what you want. You'll have to explain to a bunch of people at the prom though."

Beau smiled and put his arm around PJ's shoulders. "Don't worry, Big B. It's going to be a night to remember." PJ blushed.

* * *

Gabe picked up his cell phone and threw it back onto his bed for the fourteenth time. He had counted. The movie tickets were on his pillow, and he wasn't sure what to do. He had booked these tickets in advance so he could attend the premiere of the new Mega Squad movie with Lauren, but after they broke up, she refused to talk to him. She didn't call him back (though he was pretty sure Mrs. Dabney wasn't giving Lauren all the messages like she promised); she pretended not to be home even when he saw her walking past the door. With the movie premiere later that night, Gabe only thought it was right to tell her that he had her ticket. There was no way she would sit with him, but he knew how excited she was to see the movie. It was just a matter of making the phone call to tell her.

After a full half-hour of going back and forth, Gabe picked up his phone and called the Dabney residence.

"Hello?" The sound of Mrs. Dabney's voice made Gabe sigh, and not just for the usual reasons. "Let me save you the trouble of asking. Lauren is on a camping trip with her father, and she said not to take any messages from you."

"Fine. Tell her I'll stop bothering her. I won't call her anymore."

Gabe was about to hang up when he heard Mrs. Dabney speak again. "Wait a minute. Normally I would take a lot of pleasure in hearing you say that, but I know Lauren doesn't really mean that. She just needs a little time. And I guess I could take a message if it's important."

"I just wanted to tell her about the tickets for the new Mega Squad movie, but if she's out of town, I guess I'll go by myself."

"Hold on a minute. Don't you think there's someone else you could invite? Someone who, although a little older, would make the perfect companion to see the Mega Squad movie with you?"

Gabe paused. "I don't think so. Good-bye."

"Gabe!"

"Mrs. Dabney, why would you even want to see Mega Squad? It's going to be action-packed and exciting, two things I know you can't be on board with."

"Hey, I've been a fan of Mega Squad since the very beginning. I was collecting comic books when you were still in diapers. I remember because once you nearly drooled on my limited edition number six. One of your early…acts of evil. Anyway, just take me."

"Oh, all right. But we need to set some ground rules to protect the innocent, namely me. We don't sit together, we don't speak to one another, and we definitely do not do anything to disgrace the honored name of the Mega Squad. Let me repeat that whole do not speak to each other thing."

"You can count on it. I'll pick you up tonight. It's a…"

"Don't say it. Don't even think it."

"It's a date. Bye," Mrs. Dabney said before she hung up.

* * *

PJ knew people were staring at him and Beau when they walked into the Bug Prom. He was never really one to be self-conscious, but the occasional whisper made him want to hide in his suit. Beau, on the other hand, seemed perfectly fine with all of the looks, and when people approached him, he said he was here with "someone special." That made PJ feel a little better.

"Punch?" Beau extended a cup of punch to PJ, who looked at for a moment. "Promise there's no fake bugs in it this time."

PJ smiled and took the drink. "Thanks."

"Everything okay? Your face is lookin' a little red. Not having a good time?"

"No, I love hanging out with my parents at bug conventions. It's just that everyone's staring."

"Yeah. I hope I didn't make a mistake in asking you to come. I don't want you feelin' uncomfortable 'cause of me."

"Are you kidding? You're the only reason I'm not breaking out in hives. I don't really get hives. I was just using a metaphor. Or something like that."

Beau chuckled and took PJ's hand in his own. "Don't worry. Try and think of this as a half-date. It's like the two of us are the only ones who know. Kind of romantic in a way, don't ya think?"

Not really. But PJ didn't want to rain on Beau's parade. His boyfriend had every right to enjoy the Bug Prom, so he was going to do his best to make the night as special as possible. It was harder than he expected though, especially when he kept getting glances of his dad looking at him and Beau. He tried to ignore it, but he suddenly felt like his dad was one of the crowd-goers whispering behind his back. PJ started sweating.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom." PJ rushed off before Beau could give him an answer.

He pushed open the bathroom door and took a deep breath, not deterred by the fake spider webs spread out around the sinks. Why did this have to be so complicated?

The door opened and Beau walked in. "PJ, what's wrong? You look like you're about to be sick."

"I think my dad knows. And he didn't look happy. Beau, what if he never talks to me again?"

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down, PJ. I've been working for your dad for a couple months now, and he's very understanding. I can't tell you how many times I've messed up on the job, and he hasn't fired me."

"That's different, Beau. I'm his son, his oldest son, and he's been looking at us weirdly ever since we drove over here. Now he's not going to enjoy the Bug Prom because of me, and he's been looking forward to—"

Beau shut PJ up with a kiss, before pulling away to press their foreheads together. "I promise everything will be okay. You've got me."

PJ smiled before gently kissing Beau on the lips. One kiss became another, longer, and again, until PJ had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend's muscular back, kissing him as hard as he could.

* * *

The air conditioning of the theatre was refreshing against Gabe's face. Mrs. Dabney's car was unexplainably hot, and her stereo was stuck on the oldies station. They couldn't get to the theatre fast enough. Extra large popcorn and gigantic soda in hand, he was ready to enjoy the Mega Squad movie far away from Mrs. Dabney.

"Can I sit here?"

Gabe looked to his right, ready to tell whoever it was that he wanted to be alone. But his mouth went dry when he saw the boy standing next to him. The Asian boy was wearing a Superman-themed T-shirt, chest muscles visible under the thin fabric. He looked the same age as Gabe, perhaps a year older, and had the kind of smile Gabe usually only saw on TV.

"Sure. Go for it." He was really glad his voice didn't crack.

"I'm Justin," the boy said, extending his hand.

"Gabe." Justin's grip was firm, but his hand was surprisingly soft.

There were plenty of empty seats around him, but Justin insisted on sitting next to Gabe. He wasn't sure how to take that. He wasn't sure how to take the quickening of his heartbeat either.

"I've been waiting for this movie forever," Justin said.

"Tell me about it. I've been driving my family crazy telling them about the history of the Mega Squad."

"At least your family sits down long enough for you to annoy me. The second I even bring up Mega Squad, they're running for the door."

The two of them laughed, and Gabe settled into his seat. Justin smelled really good. Even through the smell of heavily buttered popcorn and what Gabe really hoped was not throw up, Justin smelled nice. Maybe sitting next to someone in the movie wouldn't be so bad after all.

The theatre began to fill up, and Gabe and Justin duked it out in a Mega Squad trivia battle, neither one missing a single question. By the time the credits started, they were in a deadlock for their game. Mrs. Dabney took the seat next to Gabe, and he nearly screamed.

"What are you doing?" he whispered. "I thought we agreed not to sit together."

"This was the only seat left."

"What do you mean? When we got here, there were plenty of seats. Where have you been this whole time?"

"Using the bathroom. No way I'm going to miss a second of the Mega Squad movie, and those huge drinks will go right through you." Gabe sighed and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Is that your grandma?" Justin asked.

"No," Gabe and Mrs. Dabney whispered loudly, which earned them a crowd of "shh" from around them.

Gabe sunk deeper into his seat, this time wishing he could slip right through it and disappear. It was going to be a long evening.

* * *

Without breaking their kiss, PJ and Beau walked into the bathroom stall. Beau gently pressed PJ into the wall and stroked his cheek. "Let me make you feel better?"

Breathless and turned on beyond belief, PJ just nodded. Beau leaned in and kissed PJ's ear, making the blond squirm and giggle. PJ buried his hands in his boyfriend's hair, moaning when he felt Beau's tongue press against the sensitive spot behind his ear. PJ had a number of ticklish spots, but behind his ear was particularly dangerous: it as the combination of ticklish and arousing.

While Beau undid the buttons of PJ's shirt, he nibbled on PJ's neck, biting down just gently enough to leave the faintest mark that he could easily cover. PJ would have loved to wear Beau's hickies like crowns, but he didn't want to risk one his parents or Teddy catching on and questioning him about it. But his repeating worries evaporated when he felt Beau's warm fingers pressing against his nipples.

Beau planted a trail of kisses down the exposed skin of PJ's chest until he reached PJ's dress pants. He mouthed his boyfriend's dick through his pants, making PJ moan Beau's name. "Hurry," he whined. They had to go back or people might come looking for them. And now that Beau had him all worked up, he couldn't stop now.

When Beau pulled down his dress pants and Mickey Mouse print boxers, PJ sighed as the cool air hit his dick, the warm wet sensation of Beau's mouth on his cock making him arch his back seconds later. He lightly thrust forward, desperate to get as much of his length into Beau's mouth as possible.

Beau smirked when he trailed his tongue lower, running it over PJ's balls and the sensitive skin underneath. PJ was close, his dick pulsating and balls tingling. He looked down and saw Beau smiling up at him when he lost it, cum shooting across Beau's face.

"PJ? Is that you?" PJ came down from his high when he realized who the voice belonged to. He looked at Beau, and his heart began racing even faster. It was his dad. "PJ, I know it's you. I've heard you scream enough times to hear you through a screaming baby and a TV on the highest volume. What are you doing in there? And why do I see four feet? Beau, is that you?"

Beau looked up at PJ and shrugged. "It's me, Mr. Duncan. You see, PJ fell down and I was inspecting his leg, and luckily everything looks a-okay."

PJ giggled nervously and said, "Yeah, Dad. That's all it was. And now that Beau checked it, we'll be out in a minute, okay?"

He was met with silence, so after a couple of seconds, he called out for his dad again, but there was still no answer. PJ gently opened the door and looked around. "He's gone."

* * *

Even though he had made a Mega Squad Countdown alarm on his phone that showed how long until movie premiere was down to the second, he couldn't focus on it at all. Not with Mrs. Dabney sitting on his left, screaming every five seconds at the movie screen as if it could hear her. And not with Justin sitting on his right, doing nothing at all but looking at the movie. But there was something about his profile that had Gabe peeking at him out of the corner of his eye every so often. Sometimes their eyes would meet, and they would turn back to the screen as if nothing happened.

"Don't go behind that alley," Mrs. Dabney screamed. "He's right there!"

"Will you shut up, lady?" a boy said. He stood up and threw some popcorn at Mrs. Dabney and Gabe.

"Hey, we don't want any trouble. We're all fans of Mega Squad, so let's not fight."

"We wouldn't have to fight if your date would shut it."

"First of all, she's not my date. Ew. And second, lay off."

"You lay off."

Justin stood up. "Why don't you just sit back down? We're here to see the Mega Squad, not argue."

The boy backed down, and the movie-goers turned their attention back to the movie. Gabe whispered "thanks" to Justin, who just smiled back at him.

At one point, Gabe ran out of popcorn, and Justin offered him some of his. Gabe completely forgot about Mrs. Dabney, who had quieted down considerably after the incident, and kept his attention on Justin. He was tempted to reach over and hold Justin's hand—it was dark, and no one else could see. But that thought set off a rush of guilt. PJ.

He was a still a little fuzzy on this whole "shared relationship" thing. He knew he was dating PJ, but PJ was also dating Beau, so why shouldn't he hang out with other guys? Not that he was planning on dating Justin when they barely knew each other. Not that he knew Justin was even into guys, let alone him. Gabe thought about what PJ was doing right now, probably with Beau, and turned to Justin.

"Hey, I know this is out of the blue, but would you maybe wanna hang out sometime? We could read Mega Squad comics or something."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Justin smiled, and Gabe smiled, then an explosion on the screen made the crowd gasp. He had just missed what he assumed was an important part of the movie, but he didn't care.

It wasn't until Mrs. Dabney tapped him on the shoulder that he snapped back to reality, and saw people leaving the theatre. People mentioned "best movie ever" and "I never saw that ending coming." Gabe gave himself a mental slap for being so lost in thought that he missed the ending. Luckily the internet knew no bounds, and he would be able to find the whole thing streaming if he searched for a couple hours.

Gabe and Justin exchanged phone numbers, and when Gabe stepped into Mrs. Dabney's car, he was holding onto his phone like his life depended on it.

"Well thanks for giving me the extra ticket. The Mega Squad movie was fantastic, even better than I expected. Not that you would know, because you were ogling that boy so hard, I thought your eyes would fall out."

"What? You're crazy."

"How many times have you claimed that I was as old as the hills? I think I've been around long enough to know when someone's interested in somebody else."

Gabe looked at the window to see his reflection. God, he was still blushing. His face ever looked so incriminating—and considering everything he pulled with Mrs. Dabney, that was no easy feat. "You're not gonna tell my parents, are you?"

"None of my business if you like boys. I have to say I'm pretty surprised though. Considering how you left a trail of drool over my face whenever you were around Lauren," Mrs. Dabney said.

"I still really like Lauren. I couldn't think of a better girlfriend. It's just…"

"You don't want a girlfriend right now."

"Not right now. Maybe at some point, but right now…I don't know, it just feels…forget it. It's too weird talking about feelings, especially with you."

"Hey, I get it. I will deny this up and down if you say anything, but I kissed a girl once."

"You?" Gabe said.

"Yep. It was a high school party, and we got dared to kiss in front of everyone. Naturally we couldn't turn down a dare, so we did it. And it felt nice. There's nothing wrong with what you're feeling, especially at your age. So don't feel bad about calling that cute boy from the theatre."

"We…didn't just have a bonding moment, did we?"

Mrs. Dabney and Gabe looked at each other, then away again. She pulled up into her driveway and without saying anything, Gabe got out of the car and walked back to his house. He wasn't sure when he would call Justin, or what he would even say, so he decided to sleep on it. He had time.

* * *

The car ride home was deathly quiet. PJ sat in the back seat with his mom, after his dad glared at him when Beau tried to sit next to him. His mom tried to make conversation, but nobody felt like talking. After they pulled up into the drive way, Beau excused himself and PJ followed his parents into the house.

"Dad, will you say something already? Let's talk about this."

"Bob?" Amy said.

Bob shook his head and walked upstairs. PJ sighed and Amy hugged her son, letting PJ bury his head against her neck.

* * *

**Aww, poor PJ. It really sucks to be in this position. But what will happen next?**

** And what about Gabe? Well, let's just say there's going to be a little blast from the past waiting for him next chapter.**

** Until next time!**


	13. Update-Discontinuity

Thanks to everyone who has sent me messages, or written reviews for this story.  
I really appreciate it!  
Unfortunately, it looks like this story is better off being discontinued. As people have mentioned, it gets pretty limiting to base each chapter on an episode and try to get a story in as well.

So for the moment, this story is going to be cut...but if you guys had ideas about one-shots based on any episodes, I might be able to churn something out!

I apologize for the sudden discontinuity, but I am currently working out ideas for Mighty Med, so be on the lookout for that!


End file.
